Surprising future
by HardCoreYaoiLove
Summary: A lot has changed since Kaname left Cross Academy. It has been almost 2 years since Rido's death. Now that Kaname has returned, how will he adjust to the changes? Will Kaname be able to recognize the changes in Zero as he struggles with learning his future role as President of the HA? YAOI KXZ KaZe MPREG -eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire knight.

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please read and comment. I hope you like the content. Its a little slow but it will pick up. This will be a YAOI (AKA: boy love, man love, steamy, lemon, SLASH, ect.) If that's not your cup of tea, thats A-OKAY! Just don't hate. P.S. This wont have Yuki in it much if at all. and I do NOT plan on this being a one-shot but it will take me a bit to do updates. ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Welcome back!

Kaname Kuran stood at the gates of Cross Academy thinking back to the last time he was at the academy. It had been almost 2 years ago that he left with Yuki, thinking he had finally achieved all of his goals. Yuki was a vampire, Rido was dead, the counsel destroyed, he was reinstalling the monarchy and Yuki was to be his queen. But it didn't turn out like that. Yuki and Kaname discovered they were not in love but that they simply wanted what they could not have. Upon finding this out, Yuki became determined to prove herself and left to go to America for college. That was a year ago and it shattered all of Kaname's plans for the future. Rather than reinstalling the monarchy without a queen, he decided to put it off until he found a suitable mate. Kaname smiled fondly remembering that conversation… Yuki was right; he should fall in love with the real person who was in front of him rather than seeing how that person will be beneficial in the future.

Taking a deep breath, he noticed that his inner circle was not all present which was very odd. He received a call from the chairman about 10 months ago asking for the nobles back so that they could look after the night class. Kaname was reluctant at first, since Yuki had left only months before, but agreed for the benefit of coexistence with the exception of Seiren who refused to leave the purebloods side. That had become his main focus after Yuki left and he reestablished a council that agreed with his view on the matter. Kaname stretched his scenes out to investigate who was on campus finding that all were present with the exception of Aido and Takuma.

That was odd and Kaname made a mental note to look into the reason for the two to be off campus, but what startled him the most was Zero. He knew the hunter was still here for future president training but was shocked by his aura. It usually had a very strong hunter aura and a suppressed vampire aura but what surprised him was not only had his hunter aura increased drastically, so had his vampire side. He emitted the aura of a high level noble plus he was in the moon dormitory. Odd, Zero never went to the moon dormitory unless it was a task from the chairman. It seems like there have been several changes since he left. Taking another deep breath, Kaname decided it was time to visit the chairman's office to get some answers. After all, he was moving back and did not like to be out of the loop.

Walking up to the chairman's office, Kaname paused before knocking. Nostalgia overwhelming his scenes a moment, he allowed himself a brief smile before slipping on his mask of indifference. Two quick knocks on the door followed by a squeal behind the door and the sound of papers falling occurred before the door was yanked open by the charismatic chairman.

"Kaname-san! You're baaaaaccccckkkkkkk!" The chairman, exuberant as ever, shouted as he tried to jump into the purebloods arms. Without blinking Kaname had the chairman suspended in mid-air before he could lay a finger on him.

"Chairman, you had not changed I see."

"Awwww, Kaname! It's been 1 year, 10 months and 13 days since you left with my precious Yuki and at least she visited before she left the country!" Big crocodile tears forming in the chairman's eyes as he was gently placed several feet away from the pureblood.

"Well Kaien, I suppose you will be pleased to hear that I will be coming back until further notice then."

"Oh? You'll be staying then?" Zero questions nonchalantly as a way to announce his arrival. Neither Kaname nor the chairman had noticed his arrival and glanced behind where Kaname was still standing in the doorway. Both the hunter and the pureblood were taking a visual inspection of each other in silence.

Zero had changed some in these 2 years; he was about an inch taller and had more defined muscle showing in his upper arms but he still had his shaggy silver hair, sharp jawline and piercing amethyst eyes. He was dressed in faded jeans and a fitted grey t-shirt. The odd thing to Kaname wasn't the outward changed to the hunter but rather his attitude. He was not scowling but rather had a calm, almost neutral face. His eyes held no anger or resentment, but rather had a glint of something that Kaname could not place.

Zero took in the purebloods appearance as well. The pureblood was almost exactly the same. He aged a little but that was to be expected. Vampires keep aging at an almost human rate until the age of 25 then age 1 year in appearance every 50 years. It's even slower for purebloods with their long, almost immortal lives. But Zero noticed something wrong with Kaname's eyes. They weren't as smug and condescending as before.

"Kuran" Zero nodded his acknowledgment of the pureblood. That startled Kaname because it too held no resentment like previous encounters with the hunter. This only intrigued him further. What had happened to make such a drastic change in the hunter?

"Kiryu" Kaname nodded in reply.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting but I got the phone call. I sent Hanabusa ahead and Master, Takuma and Ichiru went with him. I put Akatsuki in charge until we get back along with Kaito so hurry up. This is if you still want to come." Zero said over Kaname's shoulder. As if hearing Zero's words the chairman become ecstatic and began flinting around the room grabbing various things and unceremoniously shoving them into a bag.

"Zerooooo! Of course I'm coming! I can't believe this day is already here!" The chairman was still gathering random knickknacks and cramming them into another bag.

"We don't need all that, if you keep this up we'll miss it." The calm hunter stated.

"Not to interrupt whatever this is, but can I inquire as to what is happening that involves 2 members of the night class and 2 hunters?" Kaname asked as he looked between the hunter and exhunter.

Kaname was completely blown away when he saw Zero smile; the kind of smile that reached his eyes and made his entire face light up. It was then that Kaname could distinguish the emotion he saw playing in the ex-human hunters eyes; excitement.

"Well," Zero started looking directly into the purebloods eyes, "We are about to go welcome my son into the world. Want to come along?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but yes, Ichiru is alive. Ill explain that later in the story. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 2: Shock and surprise

Kaname blinked once, then twice. Staring at the silverheaded hunter, trying to comprehend what was just said. "I'm sorry Kiyru, I think I misheard you. Can you please repeat what you just said?"

Zero smirked his crooked smile and replyed "My surrogate went into labor about an ago. Her water broke about" checking his watch "10 minutes ago. If you want the full explanation you can come along now or wait to get it whenever we get back." Cocking his head to the side to look around the pureblood, he saw the hunter trying to fit a photo album into his bag. "Come on Dad, we have to go now. I'm not missing my son's birth for you to bring him pictures from your vacation with Master."

"The water already broke?! Why didn't you say that Zero-rin! We have to go now!" The chairman exclaimed in his usual fashion to which the soon-to-be father chuckled.

This threw the already confused Kaname even more. Dad? When did Zero call the chairman that? And did Zero just laugh? At something the chairman said and did? What exactly has been happening since I left? A confused Kaname wondered.

"I think I shall go along for the explanation now, thank you. And you still have not answered my question as to why Aido and Takuma are involved with this… occasion?"

"Alright, let's go. Now or I'm leaving you behind." You could see the anxiousness and excitement rolling off the silverette regardless of the neutral calm face.

One last glance at the chairman and Zero shoved off from the wall he was leaning on in and began to walk toward the entrance of the building. Kaname followed behind and within a minute later the was chairman running to catch up to the duo. Zero lead them outside where a silver SUV waited them. Zero jumped into the drivers seat while the chairman went to the back. Kaname walked around the SUV assuming to take the seat next to the chairman only to find a baby seat already installed.

"Sorry Kuran, you'll have to sit up here with me." Zero said after seeing the predicament that Kaname was in.

"That's quite alright, I just didn't expect to see this is all." Kaname replied waving a had at the expensive looking car seat.

"Well if all goes well, we will be bringing him home tonight. If not tomorrow latest." Zero easily replied as the pureblood climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Well, the hospital is only 5 minutes away, so you will get the abridged version." Zero started as he drove the car calmly off the campus. "You know that I will be the next Hunters Association President, correct?"

"Yes. I am aware of that. That is one of the many reasons I returned. I wanted to rebuild our relationship so that after you take office there can be peace among both sides."

"That's good; I was going to reach out to you too for the same reason because I do not want to rise this kid in a warzone. Well anyway, after the new president was elected he knew he would only be in office until I was ready to take over. But in order for me to be president, there are certain… requirements that need to be filled."

"And one of these requirements includes producing an heir, I assume?"

"Correct. Initially they wanted to me marry but seeing as that was impossible, I came up with this alternative."

Zero checked his rearview mirror to see why the chairman was so quiet at this point only to see him fiddling with this phone, attempting to text.

"Who are you texting Dad? Please don't tell me that you are updating everyone you know as this is happening. You know HQ will notify everyone by morning."

At this the exhunter looked up from his device only to look back down trying to figure out how to send the message.

"Not at all Zero-rin, I was texting with Toga to see how Akira is doing. You should really be more concerned with her health; after all she is the mother of your child." The chairman irritably replied to his adopted son. Seriously, care a little bit about the women who sign up for all this madness he put her through.

Zero's signature glare formed as he looked back at him and heftily replied "That is what Hanabusa is form. She knew exactly what she signed up for when she signed the contract and it's not like she isn't being compensated. I do not want to get into this today of all days, chairman."

Kaname was taken back by the sudden regression of Zero's behavior. This was the Zero he knew before he left. Kaname and Zero both ignored the whining and fake tears emitted from the chairmen at Zero not calling him dad.

"Sorry Kaname. This is a bit of a touchy subject. After I refused to get married and suggested a surrogate, the president chose one for me. Apparently she has good hunter genes and is from the third house so she fit their idea of what my child shall possess. Dad was having trouble with the night class when I wasn't around so that's why he asked for the nobles back but at the same time I was negotiating with the association about the use of a surrogate. Hanabusa is smart and skilled enough that I was able to convince them to go forward with his help. He has been taking care of the surrogate throughout the pregnancy and is one of the main doctors that will be assisting her during delivery. All in the name of science, of course." Zero chuckled to himself at the end. Kaname's lips twitched into a small smile because that sounded exactly like Aido.

"Why was I not informed of any of this these past months? I have been getting regular updates from Takuma but I have not heard anything like this."

"Well, it's because I asked them not to release this information to anyone outside of the academy until after the birth. I didn't want any harm to come to the baby or the surrogate. They wanted to tell you but I persuaded them not to so if you are mad, be mad at me." Zero stated as they pulled into the hospital parking.

"Of course, I understand. I still want to learn more of all the changes, but I understand that this is not the most opportune moment." Kaname observed as Zero and Kaien unloaded supplies from the trunk of the SUV.

"Of course, I'd be happy to fill you in more later. Takuma can answer several questions too. He has really been great. You have a good best friend, Kaname." Zero smile as the said blonde showed up behind the pureblood prince.

"Zero!" Takuma exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face, "It's happening! Get you ass up there now, Chairman Cross and I will get this stuff and meet you up there." He then turned to the pureblood and bowed "Hello Kaname, looks like you arrived just in time for all the excitement!"

Kaname turned to say something else to the hunter only to discover he was gone.

Turning back to his been friend, he eyed the blonde "Indeed. It seems like you have a few things to catch me up on, ey Takuma?"

Takuma looked a bit nervous at the brunettes implementation but was cut off, thankfully, by the chairman.

"I am NOT going to miss this baby being born! Kaname, grab the stroller, Takuma grab the baby bag. Let's go!"

Grabbing the aforementioned supplied they headed into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

A/N: Less than 24 hours posting a story and I have likes and favorites and so many emails from you wonderful, beautiful readers! Thank you! please continue to read and post reviews so that I know how this is shaping up!

Chapter 3: Arrival

"Hiroki… Abundant strength, eh? How appropriate, kid." Toga Yargari muttered in hushed tones to his student who held a small bundle in his arms. He child was awake but peaceful in his fathers arms. He had the signature Kiryu coloring with silver hair and lilac eyes. He coo'ed quietly as his father leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Ichiru was looking over Zero's shoulder to gaze upon his little nephew. "I can't believe how small he is Zero. Don't crush him or anything ok?"

Zero snorted hearing his twins words, "Obviously not idiot. He'll need the strength master. His road will be long and hard. I don't know how much he will be accepted. He's a strong hunter already but a vampire too. A born level B from an exhuman… will they follow him in the future?"

Toga looked at both of his students then down to the babe they were mesmerized by, "Considering you're a level B now yourself and the future president, I suggest you do something about it to ensure they will."

It took a while for Toga to come around to the changes in his pupil after the battle with Rido. After nearly killing his own brother, Zero had one hell of a transformation. He was the strongest hunter alive now with consuming all of Ichiru's hunter powers but being a level D vampire did something strange to him as well. He stabilized and then continued to gain power and abilities. At first the crumbling hunters association wanted to execute the changing vampire hunter turned vampire but seeing the benefits of having the strongest hunter on their side was too much of a temptation. Instead they threw every difficult and lift threatening hunt at him and made him go solo. The odd thing was that Zero seemed eager to go to these in those early months, almost like he was itching to be killed. Toga wasn't exactly sure what happened during one mission but Zero returned mad as hell, stormed into the presidents office, declared that enough was enough and that he was claiming his inheritance. Toga smiled gently as he remember it because he was in the presidents office yelling at him to back off Zero when it happened. Fondly remembering how proud he was in that moment, he was brought back to the present when his lover burst through the doors startling everyone within.

"Did I miss it? Is he here? Is Akira ok?" the chairman nearly shouted at everyone with Kaname and Takuma trailing behind. Then he noticed the dead glares coming from the 3 huddled at one side of the room.

"I am perfectly fine thank you so very much for asking Kaien. Mr. Future-President didn't even inquire after me at all after I delivered his evil bloodsucking spawn." A hateful and angry voice replied to him from the other side of the room.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically as Zero stood up, handed Hiroki to his master and stalked toward to hospital bed that held the women who only minutes ago delivered the baby. Akira was a petite, lean woman who was in her early 20's but looked like she had seen several battles. She was scarred up and down her arms and they disappeared beneath her hospital gown. Aido was still in the room standing back because once the baby was born the women fought tooth and nail to get him away from her stating the only reason she allowed him near her was to get " _that thing_ " out of her when the time came.

"My dear incubator, would you like to repeat that to me please? Surely you did not just call my son and heir an evil bloodsucking spawn, correct? Please don't forget I still have not forgiven you for your last attempt at my sons life. Furthermore, now that he is safely delivered, I will be more than pleased to give you the same courtesy that you have given him. Do not forget that I can easily remove your entire family from existence. You have your money, it would be best that your keep your mouth shut before I do it for you, understood?" Zero was right up in her face at this point, his eyes glowing an unnatural red and fangs extended. The only saving grace the terrified women was granted after a quick and shaky nod of the head was the high pitched squeal of the chairman upon seeing his "beautiful grandson".

"Zero look at him! I cant believe it, he is really here! Aido-chan, is everything alright with my little darling grandson? Is he completely healthy? Oh Zero, what shall he name him? How about Kaien? After his devilishly handsome grandpa, hm?" Zero was by the chairman's side in a blink of an eye, carefully taking the bundle away from Toga who looked completely confused and afraid that he would drop the infant.

"Don't be stupid idiot chairman, he already has a name. Kaname, Takuma, come into the room or out. Don't just stand in the doorway with your mouths open. Hanabusa, you can take a look at him now." Zero spouted off orders like a pro without his face ever leaving that of his sons. Ichiru snickered at the drastic fluctuation in his twins moods and sprouting off orders like the future leader he was.

"Of course, coming. Hello Lord Kaname, sorry I did not greet you sooner." Aido bowed deeply to his pureblood king before wheeling over a cart that contained a baby scale and all other supplied needed for the wellness check.

Kaname was still bewildered at all that transpired in these few minutes since arriving to the room. Where did Zero get the ability to control the atmosphere? As far as he knew in his very long life, only purebloods could do that. It looked like the abridged version Zero had given him in transit still has several missing facts. He would drill Takuma for those later, in the meantime he was quite enamored with the odd aura coming from the infant in Zeros arms. Walking up to the group, he peered down at the child and was shocked to only see Zero's features in the child. He could not identify a single attribution from the mother, who remained silent in the bed in the other side of the room. Aido carefully took the child from Zeros arms and began to do measurements.

"His name is Hiroki Kiryu." Zero said quietly, "I can tell your confused Kuran. I performed a spell on the..um… sample, and over the surrogate before the procedure was done. It allows the genes from one parent to overpower the other. More or less he only what Ichiru or I am, not tainted by disgraceful blood." He shot another glare in the direction of the bed. "It's helpful since that," he nodded toward the bed, "can never claim any rights over the boy. Ever." Turning to speak to the women in the bed, "And if I ever see you anywhere near my son, I will shoot first and I do not miss my targets." The entire room shuddered, except for Kaname, at the threat.

"I had no idea such a spell existed. How were you able to make a hunter spell work without damaging the child since you both are vampires?" Kaname was even intrigued, if this could work for Zero, perhaps he too could have an heir without having to mate.

Zero looked toward the pureblood with a smirk on his face and cocky attitude that Kaname was not used to, "Well, 2 ways actually. One, it's a Kiryu thing and two, I am just that damn good."

"He even preformed the spell on my surrogate as well." Ichiru, who had been quietly observing the interaction between the two vampires chimed in. "I will be having a little girl in about 4 months. She wont be as strong as Hiroki, in terms of vampire or hunter, but she will be a Kiryu and able to carry on the family name. I'm sure you already know but the top houses of hunters are like purebloods in our society. We are the most undiluted vampire hunters and will often intermarry. My daughter will marry Hiroki one day and carry on the name. Since this will probably be Zeros only child unless he puts himself through all this again."

Kaname stared at the younger twin a moment thinking. Technically Kaname was his master after turning him into a vampire as a deal made with Zero to keep him away from Yuki. Perhaps he could use him to have the older twin do the same for him. But if it didn't work he would have a bastard child running loose and he certainly did not want that either. He put the thought off to a later date knowing he could still use it later after discussing the possibilities with Aido.

Speaking of Aido, "Alright Zero, Hiroki is 7 pounds, 4 ounces. Perfectly healthy, no problems what so ever and he has all of his vaccines. But I want to see him every day for his first month and then weekly till he is a year. Then I can determine intervals after that. He can go home in a few hours."

With that the chairman gleefully exclaimed "Zero! That's wonderful news! Congratulations and good job! I am so proud of you!"

Aido cut in before Zero could say anything in his sarcastic tone "Good job to Zero?! Seriously? All he did was jerk off in a cup whereas I have slaved over this pregnancy before it even happened and just delivered the damn baby! Where is my 'Good job', hmm?"

Zero turned a pink shade from the tips of his ears to his neck hearing the blonde vampires words. "Aido, you're right, please come over here so I can thank you properly." The stern tone in his voice reminding everyone of the incident only minutes ago.

' _Oh shit, he's back to calling me Aido, I might actually die…_ ' Aido thought as he back up and behind his beloved pureblood leader who stood with Takuma, both amused beyond words. "Zero, my friend, you still need me remember? For Hiroki's sake? To keep him healthy?"

"You're right, so basically anything I do needs to be healed by tomorrow if I am not mistaken." The mischievous glint in his eye ever present to the blond genius.

"Sorry, sorry. Can't we just chalk this up to a sleep deprived vampire in the daytime saying stupid things?" Crossing his fingers, hoping this would work, Aido watched carefully as Zero deliberated.

"One time pass. ONLY because my son is healthy." Aido sighed in relief.

"Well, seeing as I am sleep deprived AND I did deliver him and everything, can I go back now? I'd really like to go to sleep and the lovey day class ladies will not appreciate this hideous bag below my eyes."

"Fine, go. You are dismissed. Don't miss class. You may update the inner circle and tell them I will not be in class tonight but I will be tomorrow. If they would like, I'll introduce them to Hiroki tomorrow before class. Please have one of the maids make sure everything is ready in the nursery and that the nanny is settled in as well." Zero paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, "Oh, and Hanabusa? Good job." Aido was blown away by the full blown smile that dawned the hunters face. He blushed at the praise and left quickly to achieve all the tasks requested after bowing to the pureblood.

"Zero, I still have a few questions for you before Takuma and I take our leave." The pureblood didn't want to interrupt this small family gathering but felt he needed to know before he left the hospital.

Zero handed Hiroki off to his now crying adoptive father who was whining that he still hadn't held his grandson before motioning for the for Kaname and Takuma out of the room.

"I know, Kuran. I'll give you a few more details then you can ask your questions. Anything more I think Takuma can answer pretty well later. First, I don't know how or why I became a level B. I know that according to my research that I am considered a pure hunter now after the Ichiru incident. I think that transformation caused something to change in my vampire self as well as drinking both you and Yuki's blood." Zero paused a moment to make sure the pureblood is following along, to which Kaname nodded.

"Secondly, I live in the moon dorms and attend the night class. I decided that when I was going to become the Vampire Hunter Association President, I needed to work on this coexistent initiative for real and that means putting aside my previous stereotypes. Technically I am the strongest vampire at Cross Academy so for the past year I have been acting president but with me having to go to HQ all the time, I couldn't be there for the night class like they needed me to be so I asked Cross to have your inner circle called back in order to help me with that. Takuma is pretty much the president, but refuses to be addressed as such because of his own reasons. Oh, and no I did not take your room. That'd just be weird. It's still just the way you left it because I figured you would come back after Yuki said she was going state side for a few years. My room is next to your rooms, although I was tempted to steal your office, and the rooms across from that have been remodeled for the live in nanny and Hiroki's nursery. They have been sound proofed, as pre requested from the pretty much all the night class who didn't want to hear a crying baby all day and night." Kaname looked like he was contemplating what Zero had just said, more questions forming, he waited until Zero had finished his speech.

"Thirdly, Ichiru has also transferred to the night class. When his daughter is born, she will share the room with Hiroki. Speaking of my brother, you are not allowed to use my brother in any way. If you need something, come to me. He has been drinking my blood and is at a level C now but we are testing the theory that if he keeps drinking from me he might be able to become a level B. He has yet to gain any of his hunter powers back but he was never very strong with them in the first place. Hanabusa is still looking into this as well. Ok, I think I covered the really broad stuff. What are your questions?"

"Well, Kiryu, I think you answered a few but created more. I will discuss you status with Aido another time to see what specifics I can learn from that. Thank you for generously not touching what is mine and if you cooperate with any future requests, I do not see a reason why I would need to go to your brother for anything malicious. Now then, why are you on a first name basis with several vampires now? What has changed that you can so freely and intimately call them like that? You even slipped and called me by my first name 3 times since I have arrived. Furthermore, you are calling Cross dad?"

Zero seemed disgruntled by Kaname's sarcastic remarks about his rooms and following his orders. He has never been good at following other peoples orders but let it go once he heard the pureblood inquire about the first names. Was it jealously he was hearing deeply hidden in his voice and eyes. "Well, _Kaname_ , that goes along with my previous statements. I am working hard to let go of my prejudices and turn over a new leaf. I cannot do that without the support of both hunters and vampires. I do not want my son to grow up where he cannot be both hunter and vampire, nor do I want him hating what he is. I know what that pain is like. I am giving people an honest change regardless of the species and that means putting myself on equal footing. This has developed much better relationships between myself and others. There are those who strongly oppose my standpoint but I hope you will work with me to prove them wrong. Cross has been by myself through everything these past 6 years. He deserves it and it makes him happy. We have grown closer since I have changed my stand point on life and he has helped e realize several things."

Kaname was shocked at such an eloquent speech by the hunter. When did his eyes open? What happened that he no longer rejected his vampire side? This determination was refreshing from the normally stoic prefect he left behind 2 years ago.

"Alright then, you may call me Kaname freely if I am allowed to call you Zero."

"Deal, I was going to ask you to call me Zero anyway. I look forward to rewriting and building the future with you Kaname." Again Kaname was blown away as the hunter stretched out his hand to shake on the promise amiably. His smile reached his eyes so Kaname knew that he was genuine in his ideals. Kaname smiled back and shook the outstretched hand.

"Oh, Zero, one more question before we depart. On the way over you said you cannot get married, why not?"

Zero laughed at the question. Of course he wouldn't know. Zero didn't know himself until he was on that mission that changed his life.

"Well, it's not that I can't get married or anything. It's more like if I got married, I still would not have been able to produce an heir."

The pureblood tilted his head hearing that. He could not understand what the hunter was saying. Zero laughed harder at the confused look that flashed to Kaname's face before returning to its usual neutral face. Behind the both of them, Takuma was grinning wildly knowing what was coming next. Zero could be cruelly funny sometimes.

"God Kaname, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm gay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realized with the last chapter that I made some changes did not carry over so I re uploaded the chapter. They aren't big changes but added a sentence here and there. You guys are really awesome. I cant believe all the emails I have been getting from this. I didn't think it would get any attention honestly. Thank you all! I'm trying to get this story really moving now because I start a new job in a week. So updates this frequent will not be the norm. This story is nothing like the original outline I had but rather something I started writing on a whim. After I finish this one, Ill start on the original story I had in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight.

Chapter 4: Secrets

Kaname was dumbfounded. "You're gay? Seriously?" How many times was this silver haired hunter going to shock and surprise him in a matter of an hour or so?

"Yes, what is that so hard to believe?" Zero lost all humor as the pureblood continued to look at him like he grew a second head.

"Yes, actually, it is very hard to believe. You have been after Yuki for so long. How do you know for sure? Is it not just a fad until you get over Yuki?"

' _Oh no, you just crossed a line Kaname_ ' thought Takuma as he saw the blazing determination grow in Zeros eyes.

Zero slowly walked closer to the pureblood looking him dead in the eye, "Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure that I really, truly am gay, Kaname." His voice barely above a whisper, almost seductive, before doing the unthinkable; he crashed his lips into the stunned pureblood hooking a hand behind Kaname's neck to hold him in place. If the Vampire king was shocked before then he was flabbergasted now. As he regained his senses and about to pull away, the hunter released him.

Blushing the silverette said "I don't know about you but that wasn't at all bad for me. That, my dear Kaname, is how I am 100% positive I am interested in men. Ichiru is bi so we have had many discussions regarding this as well. The only girl that I had any affection towards was Yuki and after you left I realized that it was more of a sisterly love and jealously that you were trying to take her from my family. I've discussed this with her too and she agrees. Now, if you don't mind. I am going to go back and stay with my son. We should arrive back at Cross Academy in 4-5 hours tops." Smirking at the still confused pureblood, Zero turned to reenter the room where his family awaited.

What the hunter didn't know what that his innocent kiss was not that innocent to the other. Kaname felt a strong stirring deep within himself that he could not identify. He stood there a moment longer attempting to figure out what exactly just happened and trying process the hunters words and actions when Takuma cleared his throat. Honestly Kaname had forgotten he was still there and felt his face heat up ever so slightly as a barely noticeable blush graced his cheeks.

Turning toward the exit and careful not to make eye contact with his childhood friend Kaname spoke quietly "I hope that you know that _that_ is not to get out to anyone, including my cousin. Understood?"

"Of course, Kaname. You must be tired. Let's go back and rest. Will you be staying long term? I've already called head and had your room prepared. I don't think anyone will object if you would like to attend class tonight." The blond cheerfully, albeit carefully, replied.

"Thank you, I will be staying for the foreseeable future but I'd like to hold off on classes. At least this evening. I need to work out a few details with the chairman and apparently Zero."

The duo left the hospital in silence to the awaiting car outside. Kaname sat in silence thinking about all the revelations that had occur in such a short amount of time. One particular action kept coming to the forefront of his mind as he absentmindedly ghost his fingers over his lips. The action was not lost on his best friend, but chose not to comment. Takuma knew that Kaname didn't hate Zero as much as he led on but didn't think that the brunette had known that himself, so he let it be knowing this was something that the pureblood had to figure out on his own. ' _Hopefully they will actually get along or else this will be a rather trying term with us all in the same places all the time.'_ The blonde thought to himself.

Kaname was completely oblivious to the blondes musings, instead a thought occurred to him, "Takuma, did you know that was the reason why Zero did not get married?"

"Well, yeah. It was pretty obvious to us when we got back. I mean, we are all pretty much gay or bi. Except for Seiren." Takuma chuckled at the poor body guards dilemma, but no one would dare make a move on the ever serious, ever loyal servant of Kaname Kuran.

"And it is confirmed that he is now an actual level B? I have never heard of an exhuman being able to obtain such a status. The highest they have ever been able to reach is level C with constant supply of their masters blood. Yet I have only stabilized Ichiru to be a level D and yet he is a level C."

Takuma grew serious, his smile dissolving, "Yes, we were all… confused to say the least when we arrived. He is a very powerful level B. More powerful than Senri which should be impossible considering his is half pureblood. I have never seen nor heard of anything like this. He can take most of us out within a 10 minute fight. After discovering that he was serious about getting along with all of us, we began helping him train and control his powers so that he was not a danger to anyone accidently. But make no mistake Kaname, he is powerful."

"Hmmm… interesting. I think I would like to see this for myself at some point in the near future."

"Well, Zero does train at sunrise every morning. We alternate who he trains with since it whips us out to the point we cannot attend classes that evening but it is worth it to see him in action. Plus we are developing our own skills with him. He has taught us how to fight against anti-vampire weapons but that is a secret from anyone outside the circle. Apparently he has had much discontentment among the hunters. A little over half support him completely in becoming president and his revised views while the other half venomously object. We have not had any attacks on the school, but I think that is in part to Yagari-sensei and Chairman Cross. Plus they sent that other hunter, Kaito Takamiya. He is worse than the old Zero. Whereas Zero would threaten, Katio-san actually will attack. Zero has been trying to get him under control but it seems like Yagari-sensei is the only one he actually listens to. It doesn't help that Kaito-san is a night class teach-in-training either, under Yagari-sensei's tutelage."

"I'll have Seiren look into Takamiya. It would be good to know where we stand with him. Is Zero's training too intense that each of you need a rest day? Perhaps I should discuss this with him. If he wears you out to that point and we were to be attacked, how useful would you be?"

"It's not like that Kaname. Zero actually cares a lot about our wellbeing. He set the system up as a precaution. On our off days, we do other things like research and surveillance, but nothing too extraneous that would be counterproductive to getting some actual rest. He'll be a great leader one day. I think the current timeline for him taking over is about 5 years from now. He really wants to learn about both side and he wanted to be close to his son and be able to protect him these first few years. He is even going to galas and balls hosted by the elites. I think he was hoping to run into you there a few times to discuss the future but now that you're here, it will be much easier for him."

"Zero went to a ball, on his own, not ordered by the hunter association? Well isn't he full of surprises?"

"Indeed, in fact his has become quite popular among the young men. If Senri and I weren't already mated, he would have caught my eye as well. He is rather quite handsome. And something about him being a dad now is appealing as well."

Kaname got angry at that. He wasn't sure why, but it disturbed him that other nobles would look upon the hunter. He thought back to that kiss, ' _is he going around an just kissing anyone like that?'_ he wondered to himself.

Speaking of the child, "Takuma, does Zero not know that if he truly is a level B, he can bear a child himself? If he is not careful, he can fall pregnant with anyone's offspring."

"We had the birds and bees discussion Kaname, don't worry. Plus Zero is a bit old fashion. He is saving himself for his mate. That is another reason he didn't jump into a random marriage, he is following vampire tradition and will mate for life. The hunters have the same views but since they are also human, they have the tendency to only marry without completing the mating ritual. In fact, I thought he was going to punch you earlier, I've never seen him kiss anyone other than on the forehead or cheek and usually that's reserved for Ichiru. I'd be jealous if I wasn't about to lavish Senri."

Glancing out the window, Kaname noticed they had just passed through the academy's gates and would be arriving to the moon dorms in just a moment.

"Takuma, is he a threat? Do I need to be cautious around him?"

"I really do not believe so Kaname. He seems sincere in his actions and ideas. Plus, would someone bring their newborn into a house full of enemies? Before we arrived, the night class loved him. They had forgiven his previous self and followed him without question, much like they did with you. He does not abuse that power but took care of all of them. He is on a first name basis with everyone and asks after each of them. He is really trying. You should really give him a chance, let him see the real you and not your masks. It's worth it in the end. Plus he has decent taste in manga. His BL and yaoi collection can _almost_ rival mine."

Kaname smiled at that, ' _Of course you determine who is trustworthy by mange, Takuma.'_ "Alright, I will put forth the effort, if not for coexistence and the futures sake but for my own sanity as he'll be living with us from now on. I just hope he knows that he is no longer in charge of the night class and you are still my vice president. Let's hope he can take orders and well as he can give him."

The door to the car was opened by the chauffer and both vampires headed across the bridge to the moon dorm entrance. Opening the doors with his mind, they were met with Kaname's inner circle minus Aido.

"Welcome back, Lord Kaname." They said in unison with a fist over their hearts and in a deep bow.

"Thank you for the warm reception. I trust you all have been well? Takuma has filled me in on some of the happening around the academy since we departed."

Ruka was the first to respond, "Yes Lord Kanama-sama. They were difficult to transition to at first but we have adjusted. Zero has changed greatly which helped in the process."

"I see, thank you Ruka. It has been a long journey for me and I am sure Aido has informed you that I have already been to the hospital to see Zero, the child and the chairman."

"How is he, Kaname-sama? I mean the baby? Is he healthy? Did that witch do anything to him?" Surprisingly this came from Rima. Usually she observes without comment.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at questioning, "Yes, the child is fine and healthy. Did Aido not tell you this himself? And what happened with that women during the pregnancy?"

"He did inform us Kaname-sama, but we just needed to hear it from an impartial party. Hanabusa tends to over exaggerate himself as you are aware." Kain answered.

Takuma took on the harder answer that made the entire inner circle present visibly uncomfortable, "When she found out that the baby was not 100% hunter and was actually a hybrid hunter-vampire, she tried to get rid of it. First she took on dangerous hunting jobs, even though it was in the contract that she was not allowed to go on hunts, and allowed herself to be beaten. When that didn't work, she had some hunters lay spells on her so that she would lose the baby. Zero was suspicious after he discovered about the hunts and was tailing her. He interrupted the spells and was able to reverse them. From that point on, he had her… detained. Basically she was under house arrest and constantly supervised by both personal and cameras. I don't think she was even allowed to shower without someone in the room. Needless to say, he was very angry. No, I do not think angry is the right word… what's beyond rage?" Takuma mused to himself.

Kaname was shocked but not entirely unbelievable. It was a hunter they were talking about. But surely she would have understood that with Zero being a vampire, the child would be too. Even more so after Zero laid the spell to exclude her genetic makeup in the child. The ignorance of people truly was something that could not be underestimated.

"Well Zero said he and the child will be here in a few hours time, I wish to get some rest before that occurs as I have much to discuss with him and the chairman. It is quite early so I suggest that you all return to your rest as well seeing as you will still have classes this evening. Takuma, please have one of the maids notify me when Zero returns."

"Of course Kaname." With that Takuma walked over to the sleeping Senri and whispered in his ear. Whatever was exchanged caused the ever drowsy vampire to awaken and stand.

"You are all dismissed, have a good rest." Kaname addressed the whole.

"Rest well, Lord Kaname." They replied in unison before heading off to their rooms.

Kaname was relieved when he walked into his own rooms again. After closing the door, he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath to relax himself. What he didn't expect was to inhale the sweet smell of Zero. ' _So you didn't steal my office but you did use it frequently, eh zero? No matter, it seems like I will have to get used to your presence here regardless_ ´ he tiredly thought to himself as he made his way toward his bedroom. Entering the bedroom, the silverettes scent was lessened but not completely void when meant he did come into this room as well at some point, but not as frequently. Kaname quickly changed into sleeping attire and climbed into the bed only to discover the scent of the hunter lingered there as well. ' _He slept in my bed? Why? Is his room not next door? We will need to establish boundaries very soon'_ was the pureblood kings last thought before his drifted off into sleep.

********* /Surprising Future\\********** /KaZe\ ************* /Surprising Future\ ***************

Zero looked upon the chairman, quiet for once, holding his son. He did not know that he could feel so much love for someone he had just met. Toga stood behind the exhunter with his hand on his shoulders looking down at the two with a slight, barely noticeable smile, but Zero could tell his true feeling lay within his eyes. He had only seen his master's eyes hold that look whenever the chairman and him had their privet moments when they thought no one was looking. Zero had accepted their relationship rather quickly after discovering them in the chairman's office only a week after the Rido incident. Needless to say, that image was unwillingly burnt into his mind. No one should have to see their foster dad bent over a desk while being slammed repeatedly from behind by their master. Yep, definitely not an image he ever wanted to see, but he always made sure to knock before entering _any_ room now; knock loudly and repeatedly when it came to those to.

Thinking back to his own absent love life, Zero's mind wandered to the pureblood. ' _God, why did I kiss him? Could he tell my true feelings?'_

"Ro, whatchya blushing for?" Ichiru inquired with raised eyebrows? "Your staring at master and Cross again, you can't be daydreaming about their steamy hot man sex again are you?" he evilly grinned at his twin. He loved giving his virgin older brother as much grief as he could when it came to anything relationship or sex related; especially when his brother had such lovely reactions.

"Shut up Ru! No I was not!" Zero turned a dark crimson as to two older men chuckled. They knew that Zero was deeply embarrassed at what he walked into but it actually was a blessing as they could be open with their relationship and both twins accepted it almost immediately.

"Oh? They were you thinking about that delicious red headed Irish vamp from the last gala? He was quite a frisky one. You know, twins should share. If you wanted we can both play with him. I don't think he would mind at all. What was his name again…?" Ichiru pondered out loud.

"Killian." Zero was completely mortified at his brothers suggestion, but he couldn't help but respond to his brother question. It was a bad habit that he was trying to break. Only his brother would be able to interrogate him without the use of torture.

"Ah, that's right. Maybe we should call up Killian to celebrate Hiroki's birth. What do you say, Zero?"

"Absolutely not you idiot. You may have loose morals, but I do not."

"Ouch Ro, that hurt. So, who were you thinking about when you were blushing earlier?"

In barely a whisper, low enough that the 2 older men could not hear but loud enough that his brothers vampire ears could pick it up, zero said the name that had been on his mind for the past few months, "Kaname".

"Sorry Cross, Master, Zero and I need to go down to the cafeteria to grab a bite. I haven't eaten anything in forever. Do you want anything?" Ichiru exclaimed as they yanked on his brothers arm pulling him from his seat.

Confusion crossed both the hunter and exhunters faces before realizing they needed to talk in privet. "Bring me some coffee, brat. And this one wants a doughnut." Toga grunted out.

"Yagari, love! How did you know I was wanting a doughnut?"

"When don't you want a doughnut, idiot."

"Ok, well, we're off, be back in a bit!" Ichiru stated as the dragged him unwilling twin along.

"Make sure you are careful with Hiroki. If you need anything, call the nurse or me and I'll come immediately. We wont be gone long. And make sure he feeds if we aren't back in 20 minutes."

"Zero, we knooooow. Now go, don't be a helicopter parent. You need to trust grandpaaaaaa." The overly excite chairman exclaimed.

Zero was still cautious to leave his son alone more than just stepping out of the room briefly but the nod from his master reassured him.

Ichiru barely let the door close before beginning his interrogation, "What did you do Zero?"

"Umm… Well…" Zero stammered over his own words trying to figure out how to not tell his twin the whole truth "I told him I was gay."

"And? How did he take it?" Ichiru knew that Zero had been developing feeling for the pureblood for almost a year. Ichiru was Zero's rock. He could tell him everything. They had become quite close after Ichiru become a vampire. Zero helped him through the transition and kept him sane. It was very rocky the first 3 months because Zero thought he selfishly stole his twins life by getting the pureblood to change him, but after a particularly long and hard mission, Zero came back changed. He hardly went on missions anymore and was working on becoming a leader now.

"He didn't believe me at first, and that pissed me off." Zero told his twin as they walked toward to cafeteria, "Why can't I be gay? Is that a problem with him?" Zero said more to himself.

"There is nothing wrong with it and you know that. It was probably just a shock. You didn't hit him or anything did you? That would be so 4th grade of you; hitting the guy you like." Ichiru was back to his teasing ways but Zero turned a deep pink at his brothers statement.

"No," zero said in a quiet voice, "I didn't hit him."

' _Oh, but you did something didn't you brother? Trying to evade the truth again? Don't you know I can see right through you when you do that?_ ' Looking at the older twin and seeing the blush get darker, Ichiru asked the main question, "So Ro, what _did_ you so then?" Yep, right question to ask as his older brother was now the color of an overripe tomato.

"I kissed him." Zero said in the quietest voice he could muster. Ichiru had to strain to hear it even though they were walking side by side.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he exploded.

"You idiot, keep your voice down. We are still in a hospital!" Ichiru didn't know that his brother could turn so dark red. Yep, he defiately heard right.

"You, ultra conservative, never kissed a guy, won't have sex till you're married and bonded, made the first move and kissed Kaname Kuran, pureblood king?!"

"Will you shut up! God, I am never talking to you again if you keep this up. Your daughter better get used to being embarrassed all the time when you are around."

"Don't you dare try to change the subject Ro. I am just so proud of you brother! All my hard work is starting to pay off. Don't worry, in another 20 years, who knows? You might actually lose that virginity too!"

"Please just shut up now. God. Where at the cafeteria, go grab a doughnut while I get masters coffee." Zero effectively finally shut his brother but not before Ichiru exclaimed "This conversation is not over. We will be going over every detail later."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever. Dad likes sprinkles, don't forget."

They checked out at the register and headed back to the room where his son awaited him.

"Hey Ro, one more question then I'll drop it… for now."

"Ok Ru, what?"

"How was it?"

Zero smiled dreamily, "It was really great. Maybe if he's not too freaked out by me now he'll spar with me too. Who knows what can happen when you're rolling around on a mat together."

This stopped Ichiru in his tracks. "Ok, who are you and where is my brother?"

Zero smiled at his younger brother, "You know, you have been a bad influence on me. Plus it's not like I don't have those thoughts. I am a guy after all." Zero turned away from him brother laughing to himself. ' _Who says he's the only brother allowed to tease his twin'_ Zero thought wickedly. It's not often he can make his younger brother speechless, which is the exact state Ichiru was in at the moment.

They made it back to the room in silence handing the father figures their treats. Looking down at his son Zero became determined for the future. Maybe he could make the pureblood fall in love with him, but if not he had this beautiful boy to love forever and who would love him back.

Smiling Zero addressed his family, "Well, what do you guys say we go home now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to vampire knight.

A/N: So I am so blown away by the support I have received that I gave you guys a treat in this chapter. A nice lemony treat. It my first time writing it so let me know if its any good. Enjoy and review please! If you have any questions for ideas for this story, send me a PM.

Chapter 5:Confusion

Kaname moaned, it felt so good and the body below him was squeezing him so tightly. He couldn't wait a moment longer for the other to adjust to his size before he thrusted into the blazing heat again. Sweat pool on his brow as he continued to slam into the amazing body below. He quickly flipped the person over onto their back, keeping himself deeply embedded, so that he could enjoy their facial expressions as he took them without restraint. The twisting movement was amazing on his cock causing his eyes to shut and he moaned loudly again as it only added to the pleasure. Lifting the others legs, he pounded into the flesh again, forgetting his original plan of watching the others face contort in pleasure. "Ka-na-me!" The person below him screamed out. But that's what made the pureblood pause in his actions. He opened his eyes to see a sliver headed hunter turned vampire below him. Sweat covered his body, glistening in the low lighting and his hair clung to him. His eyes had lidded and dark with lust. He grabbed the purebloods biceps and pulled himself up to kiss him as he rocked his hips creating more of the delicious friction. The kiss was wild and hot. He dove his tongue into the shocked pureblood and moaned out his frustration that the man above he was no longer moving nor did he respond to the kiss. "Kaname?" He asked.

"Kaname?"

"KANAME! Wake up!" Takuma shouted, troubled that his best friend didn't respond to the knocking on the door and now wasn't waking as he entered the bedroom. Kaname was covered in sweat and moaning. Kaname's eyes snapped open to see his blonde headed friend standing over him.

"Are you ok Kaname? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He knew better than to touch the pureblood whenever he was sleeping. He did it once when they were children and was bedridden for a week, but he knew it wasn't his friends fault. It was natural instinct of a pureblood.

"I'm fine Takuma. Thank you." Was all the brunette could manage. He was still trying to process the dream, or will he classify it as a nightmare like Takuma had said, when his friend spoke again.

"Oh.. Ah, it was _that_ kind of dream. Sorry to wake you so abruptly then. Was it a good dream at least?" the smiling blonde vampire asked, eyes drifting down to the obvious tent in the blanket that was moist at its peak.

"Shut up Takuma." The purebloods confusion at the dream momentarily erased and irritation and embarrassment becoming evident.

"Right… um… anyway. Zero is back and just put Hiroki down for a nap. He is in his room showering. Do you want me to send him to your study after his is decent?"

Not knowing what his leader had been dreaming just moments ago, Takuma thought the blush that donned the others cheeks was related to the kiss earlier.

"Yes, Takuma. That would be great. Have the kitchen send up tea and a light snack. I'll be taking a shower myself. That is all. Enjoy class tonight."

The blonde understood the dismissal and left brunette to his own thoughts. ' _What the hell was that dream? Was this just a reaction to Zero telling me that he's gay and the kiss? Why did it feel so right?_ '. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Kaname go up to take a shower, however he noticed he still had quite a hard problem. Knowing that even the coldest showers would not fix this, he resolved to take care if it himself.

Stepping into his shower after making sure the temperature was just right, Kaname reached down to lightly touch his swollen member. He closed his eyes at the feeling that ran through him as he took a more solid grasp of it. He slowly began pumping and fisting it in almost a teasing way when the image to the silverette popped into his head. Kaname paused all movements again like he had in his dream. What the hell was wrong with him? He is not gay. Why is he thinking of the hunter at a time like this? Kaname attempted to think of something, anything else but his thoughts always brought him back to the flushed, naked hunter. His cock was almost painful at the image behind his eyes and he felt defeated. Sighing, the pureblood took hold of his straining member again and allowed the images of the silverette to flood his mind.

Zero was below him, moaning and writhing in pleasure that only Kaname could give him. His eyes dilated and wide with every thrust; his entire body flush and trembling in delight. Sweat glistened from his chest as Kaname pinched and played with his hardened nipples. The image was too much for the pureblood king as he came hard in his hand half moaning, half shouting Zeros name.

What the pureblood didn't know what that said hunter was already in his study, reviewing and signing documents of his own while waiting on the brunette when he heard his name being called out over the sound of the shower. Thinking the pureblood was hurt or in trouble, Zero rushed into his room then into the bathroom where he saw a rather erotic image.

"Kaname? Are you ok?" was the only warning the pureblood got before the very hunter he jerked off to was standing before him. Both were frozen in that moment; Zero wide eyed taking in what was before him and Kaname half bent over, leaning on the shower stall for support, penis still in hand. His entire body was flush and his eyes darkened with lust. When Kaname realized that his was not just another delusion produced by his mind, he became flushed for another reason entire and darted to grab the closest towel to cover his entirely exposed body.

"I…Um… So-sorry! I thought… Um… I'll be in the other room." Blushing crimson, Zero ran out of the bathroom and fast as his vampire speed could take him.

' _Why? Why did that just happen? Why was he already in the office? I haven't been in the shower that long have I? What do I even say to him? Perhaps I could erase his memory? If he does anything other than let it go, that is exactly what I will do.'_ Kaname resolved to himself. Quickly drying himself off and dressing he made his was over to the door that separated the office from the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Kaname opened the door.

Seated on the red couch facing the fireplace, Zero sat trying to immerse himself back into the paperwork he was doing before the incident. He was determined to hide the raging erection that he now had and was desperately willing it to go down. ' _Damn, I could not have imagined he looked that good under his clothes. No, stop thinking about it. Stop.'_ Zero nearly chanted to himself. It was working until he heard the door behind him open, turning to see the pureblood with towel dried hair, a crisp, dark blue button up shirt and charcoal grey slacks. He was barefoot and looked utterly fuckable. This did not help Zero's problem at all. He quickly turned back to his papers in hopes that he hid the blush that almost instantly formed from his visual inspection of the pureblood.

Kaname stood there a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed and make this less awkward for both of them.

"Kiryu, please refrain from entering my bedroom or any other privet areas without my expressed permission, do you understand."

"Yeah, Kaname… Sorry. I thought you got hurt or something. It's not excuse but sorry." Zero didn't even turn around to face to pureblood. Kaname sighed, ' _better than expected I suppose.'_

"Moving along, I called you in here because I wanted to establish that you are no longer the president of the night class. As of today, I plan to be here until future notice. I still plan to have Takuma my second in command. I hope that you understand that as a pureblood, I simply cannot take orders from you regardless of your heritage nor new found status." Kaname smiled as he found it easy to slip back into the old routine from before.

"Do you work on being arrogant or does it just come naturally?" Zero finally turned to look at him. He was visibly upset at what he had just heard. "No really, because I doubt it can come that natural. I have no problem with you becoming president. Like I said earlier, I am only here half the time and needed someone more reliable. Takuma is great but I outrank him vampire wise. No offense but best friends or not, you need someone strong as the vice. I was hoping we could work together, but when I lead I am not a dictator. I work with everyone here not order them around. If this is how you want to start thing off then I'm out of here." Zero rose from the couch and was about to open the door when he heard a click.

"Kuran, open the damn door. I am not a pawn you can play with anymore."

"What happen to the ever-friendly Kaname? I was quite getting used to you calling me that, _Zero_."

"If you are just going to mess with me, I'd rather not play into it. I have responsibilities now, and a son. My time is just as important as yours. If you want to dick around, be my guest but I trying to learn how to govern over a race here." With that Zero used his own telekinesis to unlock the door and stormed off.

That action alone left the pureblood stunned. No one has ever been able to over throw his telekinesis nor did anyone outside of the Kuran's have that ability. It made him desire to see all that the hunter had to offer even more.

*********** /Kaze\ ************* /Surprising Future\ ************ /Kaze\ ************

Zero stormed down the halls until he reached his brothers room. They decided to no share a room because Ichiru had a tendency to bring home "dates" and Zero would find himself kicked out for an unknown amount of time. After the 4th incident, Zero kicked him out and down the hall in the empty room next to Takuma and Senri's room. Everyone in the moon dorms had a roommate except for the twins and now Kaname. It worked out well for now, but if any more vampire were to enroll, they may have to go back to sharing the room.

Zero knocked loudly on the door to his brother's room, hoping one of his "dates" weren't over. There was no answer at first so he knocked again, even louder. The door cracked open to see an angry lavender eye staring at him. After realizing who was pounding on his door at such an ungodly hour, Ichiru swung the door open. "Is everything ok with Hiroki?" Thinking the worse.

"Yeah, he's fine. The nanny got him down for a nap right after we got back but I need to talk to you now. Are you alone?"

Sensing his brothers discomfort, Ichiru immediately opened the door and let him in. "Yeah, its too early even for me to be playing around. What's on your mind, Ro?"

Zero step into his brothers room and the door closed behind him. He hesitated, trying to figure out where to start. Finally realizing he could not describe the series of events properly, Zero thrust his bare wrist to toward his brother.

"Here. Just see, ok?"

This action made Ichiru even more confused. It's been a long time since something could make his brother this flustered. Gently taking the wrist, Ichiru bare his fangs and slipped them into the delicate flesh of his twins wrist. Almost immediately images began to show themselves. It stated with the conversation at the hospital and the kissed. Then it was like a time jump when Takuma was at the door requesting his presence in the office and waiting for the pureblood to finish showering. Ichiru heard his brother's name called out in a moan and nearly laughed as he saw and felt his brother misinterpret it. Following that he was granted a stunning view of a naked pureblood that had his own manhood twitch to life before forcing it back down. Then felt the agony of his twin as he did not have the same control of his body as he did followed by the embarrassed and rude pureblood kings words.

When the visions went black, Ichiru detached his fangs and licked away the additional blood until the wounds stopped bleeding altogether. "Well, I'd say you had a _very_ eventful day, Ro." Ichiru said in his normal teasing way.

"Idiot, I didn't come to you to be jerked around. I need help dammit. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I walked in on him while he was naked… after I kissed him! He must think I'm a pervert. Was my temper and outburst the final straw? God, I don't even know what to do now."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about the kiss or walking in on him. Honestly, but that on the back burner, ok? As for stepping down from a leadership position completely, absolutely not. You have worked so hard and the vampires here adore you. Talk to Takuma about the VP position. If he feels compelled to follow the orders by the pureblood then hold an election. I'll be your campaign manager!"

"Actually Ru, that's not a half bad idea. Ok. I really don't want to be president but I can pull off vice president I think. And Takuma and be second vice president whenever I am away." Zero lunged at his younger brother pulling him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Ru, I don't know if I could do all this without you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me unless you're interested in some steamy Twincest." Ichiru wagged his eyebrow at his brother who promptly shoved him away and threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh, Ichiru! Maybe you do need to call one of your 'friends' over, you pervert. I'm going to bed now. I'll talk to Takuma before they leave for class. Don't skip class tonight. I'll know if you do." With that Zero left.

What the twins did not know what that hidden in the shadows was the pureblood king. He was sitting in his office trying to process all that had occurred when the most delectable to sinfully alluring blood called to him. He followed it to the younger twin's room but without breaking down the door he could not tell who was inside nor hear what was being said. If not for his superior pureblood senses he most likely would not have been able to smell the blood either. There was a strong hunters charm on the room that allowed for almost complete privacy. He noticed the same charm on Zero's room and the child's room. Seeing Zero leave the room, he could smell the blood almost a hundred fold. Catching the door before it closed, Kaname slipped into the room.

"Hello Ichiru, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ichiru spun on his heels to face the pureblood with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you even get in?" His voice shook ever so slightly. Zero put up the wards so that the pureblood could not get into the room and control him. How? How did this happen?

"Your brother was very careful in closing the door on the way out. Now, Ichiru, whose blood was that? Surely your blood hasn't changed that much since we last had our rendezvous."

"No, it wasn't my. It was Zero. He feeds me and tells me things that way." Ichiru could not help it, he heard the command of his master in that simple question. He cursed himself for not being stronger to resist the call of his maker. Zero was able to overcome his at one point. He really needed to keep training.

"Ah, so Zeros blood really had changed. I see. And what was this incident for? Feeding or communication?"

"Communication." ' _Dammit. Damn it all to hell.'_

"And what did our dear Zero want to communicate with you about?"

"He is confused on the actions involving you today and was seeking advice. He wanted to know what he should do."

"Oh? About what exactly?" Kaname hoped the hunter did not share that embarrassing moment with his younger brother.

"The leadership of the night class. He believes he will be a better vice president over Takuma and wants Takuma to be the second vice president." If he couldn't help but answer the pureblood then at least he would limit what he said. ' _Sorry Zero, this is the best I can do.'_

Kaname signed in relief. It wasn't about the shower.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. I'll talk to you again real soon Ichiru. Sleep well." With that the pureblood left the younger silverette alone in his room. Ichiru sighed in relief to have that bastard gone, then promptly when to ensure the door was closed. He would have to talk to his brother about this tomorrow but now he needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

A/N: Hi guys, I know I've been away for several days but it was worth it! To me at least because I was taking national board exams and guess what? I passed! I am now a RN! WOOT! So that's why I haven't updated. That plus I was trying to figure out how to progress the story. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review so I know if this is going well. Oh, and keep sending me PM's if you have any additional ideas you would like to see included. I'm hearing noise about maybe an MPREG? O_O so not against that idea!

Chapter 6: Discovery

Zero was laying on the floor of the nursery playing with Hiroki when he heard Kaname leave the doom. He figured the pureblood was off to talk with his adoptive father and figured this would be a good time to go talk with Takuma before they left for classes for the evening. Handing the baby to the nanny, Zero set off for Takuma's room. He knew the noble would be exhausted from the events of the day but figured he should be up by now to talk. Arriving to the door he quickly knocked only for Senri to answer.

"Hey Zero, how's the baby?" The perpetually tired noble inquired.

"He's good, I just came from the nursery. He is a very calm child. Hardly cries at all and it seems like the nanny and him get along well. I was wondering if I could come in to talk to Takuma?"

"Yeah sure," Senri opened the door wider as he called over his shoulder "Taku, Zero wants to talk to you."

"Good evening Zero, is little Hiroki getting settled?" Takuma asked as he appeared from the bathroom in a freshly pressed white uniform. He readjusted his tie and cuff before turning to fully face the silver haired noble.

"Yeah, he's great. Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about the leadership in the moon dorms and get you opinion on the matter." Zero knew this would be a tricky subject and figured the best way to approach it was head on.

"Well, Kaname wants things to go back to the way they were before he left. That would include him as doom president and I as vice." Takuma seems to stiffen at the question and replied almost automatically.

"Yeah, I got that much from our lovely conversation a little bit ago but what I want to know it what do _you_ think about that. Do you even want to be vice anymore? No offense but I think that I would be a better vice. Furthermore, I think that it would be a great opportunity for Kaname and myself to learn to work together prior to our official positions."

Takuma couldn't disagree with that, but what would happen if he told his best friend that he didn't want to be vice president anymore?

Seeing his unease, Zero added "It's not like I want to kick you out completely either. I just think you would be more suited as a second vice president. It would allow you more free time with Senri and you manga. But if you still don't care for the idea, I was wanting to know if you would be interested in holding an election. Winner gets to be first vice president and runner up gets to be second VP. What do you think?"

Takuma smiled at this. ' _Zero sure has come a long way. That is quite diplomatic of him'_ "Well to be honest, I have never minded being the vice president because it was always something that Kaname wanted me to do and since he is my best friend I never had a problem with it. But you are right in the aspect that I would love to spend more time with Senri and other activities. I like the idea of a second vice president but I don't know that Kaname would go along with that. Plus it would be better for you two to come to terms with each other before he officially becomes king and you become president. He really is a great guy, but he has a problem with showing people that. You just need to give him time to get used to the idea that you will be a long term fixture in his life. As for an election, I don't think I have a chance of winning against you. You know that while I am in good standing with the common classes and all… they absolutely adore you. Plus I may have the nobles support simply because it's what Kaname wants and I am a born vampire, no offense; that would not be enough to win again the common class. Can I have a few days to think it over and talk to Kaname?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to rush into any decision without thinking it over. I'm just glad that you are even willing to consider it." Zero was relieved that he wasn't out right rejected and that he might even get his way. Tilting his head toward to stairs as if to listen, Zero abruptly turned back to the 2 vampires in front of him.

"Sorry guys, the nanny is calling for me and it sounds like everyone is lining up for classes. Have a good evening and I will see you all in the morning. Hiroki and I will be in the living room when you return." Zero turned and left the room before the 2 could respond.

Senri turned to his mate and looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I think you should let Zero be the main vice president. You have been busy since we came back but it still isn't as busy as when Kaname was president. Zero was a more active president than Kaname was and if he is willing to take on the duty then give it to him."

"You know that I would love to but I don't know what you cousin will say to that. I absolutely do not want to go back to the way things were. We will have to slowly implant this idea into Kaname's' head so that he does not outright reject it. Will you help me darling?" The blonde batted his eyes at the smaller vampire as if he didn't already know that Senri was on board with the plan.

"Of course, but you will have to reimburse me for my services in some way…" Senri seductively smirked at his mate.

"I will pay any price to get to spend more time with you, especially if I have to pay it to you love. However, its time for class. Lets go."

Disappointed but knowing what will be happening later in the morning, Senri grabbed his book bag and followed after his ever smiling mate.

Kaname had just reached the headmasters office before the horde of day class members swarmed the outside of the moon dorms to see their beloved night class. He noted that there were some new prefects. Vaguely remembering that they were a few of the day class members that were permitted to keep their memories and the 2 other hunters, Kaito and Toga, Kaname proceeded into the building and toward the headmasters office.

Arriving at the office, Kaname sensed that the headmaster was alone so he proceeded in. He did not expect to see he headmaster asleep on his desk but within moments of opening the door, the headmaster bolted awake. ' _Must be those hunter genes still working. Good to know that he hasn't completely lost his ability.'_ Kaname thought to himself.

"Oh, Kaname! What are you doing here? I figured you would be resting."

"No, I already rested before you returned thank you. I did have a few questions regarding the events that occurred since I have been gone though."

"Yes, yes. Of course, we were interrupted with Hiroki's arrival last time."

"Yes, well that could not be avoided. What I am most curious about is the changes in Zero. I have already been informed about his physical transformation, though I am curious to test this myself. I am more intrigued about his mental and emotional transformation." Kaname was careful to keep up a neutral mask plastered on his face. The last thing he wanted was the noisy chairman to know he had begun to think about the hunter as more than a former rival and even worse, was lusting after his blood and body.

"Well, that is tricky. I cannot tell you exactly what happened but I can tell you when it did. After you left, Zero became a bit suicidal. He realized he had become a noble and despised himself. He tried to live on to Ichiru but it became hard. The hunter association took advantage of his state and began sending him on suicidal missions, ones that numerous hunters before had dies attempting to complete. Zero always came back, would stay a few days and then demand another from headquarters. His last hunt was about 3 months after you left. It was the longest his was gone… we thought he died Kaname. Ichiru is inconsolable. After 5 weeks, we heard from Yagari that Zero showed up out of the blue and demanded to claim his birthright. Whatever happened during that mission changed him. He refuses to talk about it but he came back with a burning passion for coexistence. When he came home, he discussed the idea in length with me and Yagari. He became a devote brother and insisted that he was to live in the moon dorms and would lead them. It was like he reverted into the person he was before that incident years ago. Zero changed back into the affectionate and caring person he was, but more importantly Zero became a leader."

Kaname was in deep thought, what could have happened on this mission to change the hunter so much? "I see, and how does Katio Takamiya play into this?" Kaname inquired. He remembered Takuma saying to steer clear of the newest hunter addition to cross academy.

"Heh… Katio-san… well, he was insurance from the hunters association to watch Zero and take his place. Rather than having him in the day class, they decided he needed to be able to watch Zero and the night class closer than Zero was allowed before the Rido fiasco. Katio-san is… how to accurately describe this.. against Zero becoming president. He is from the second house and feels that a vampire should not run the vampire hunter association, therefore the next in line is him. I don't know if he is actually looking to become president himself but that is to be seen." Kaien looked visibly uncomfortable at discussing Kaito so Kaname decided that he would have Seiren look into him.

"Another question then, I heard Zero mention the houses before to his child's mother. Can you explain those to me please?"

"Oh, of course. I forgot you wouldn't know. When the hunters were created by drinking the ancestors blood, it was only 10 family that partook. Those families are the strongest vampire hunter families because they have the highest amount of vampire blood. Within those families, it is ranked by strength as well, but those ranking can change based on the successor's strength. If the successor of the 5th house surpasses in strength and ability as a vampire hunter of the successor of the 4th house, then they change ranking. However from the original 10 families, only 5 remain. In order they are: the Kiryu's, the Takamiya's, the Sato's, which Hiroki's mother comes from, the Toga's and the Cross's. The Kiryu's have always been the strongest and most able hunters in our history. Occasionally they will step aside as president, but they always come back to it."

Kaname was shocked. Not only did he not know that he hunters ranked families much like the purebloods did, but that Zero and Ichiru came from the strongest lineage because of the amount of dormant vampire blood they had. Perhaps this was the secret to the twins elevation in ranks.

"How is it, headmaster, that you are only ranked in the 5th house? Are you not the fangless vampire and the greatest hunter in history?"

"Well, I might have been called that at one point, but I have never been the greatest hunter. I thought so once and challenged Zero's grandfather years ago. He was gracious enough to request to duel in privet, as most Kiryu's do. I was shocked to see the amount of power that man held back. Kaname, they are the first house for a reason. I doubt that I would be able to beat Zero in a real match, not that he would even go against me with his real strength. Most hunters thought he would fall to level E and therefore never be a threat to become president. They did not expect his transformation; this is why many oppose him now."

Kaname was even more intrigued to figure out Zero's true potential. ' _Perhaps letting him become vice president would not all be a bad thing. If I can get close to him and manipulate him in the future, he can become a great weapon. I just need to figure out how to control myself.'_ Seeing the headmaster's eyes droop with exhaustion, Kaname looked at the clock reading 1 am. The night class had just let out for the night and he would need to discuss plans with Takuma.

"Headmaster, if you will excuse me, I will let you get some much needed rest."

"Thank you Kaname. And please, try to make an effort with Zero. I think you will like the person he has become."

To say Zero was exhausted was an understatement. He was up most the night either with Hiroki or thinking about Kaname. He devised a plan and planned to talk with Kaname about an election but for now he rested in the living room with his son. Classes had just ended, but it did not take long for the vampires to begin gathering round him. He only allowed to inner circle to approach him for now stating that Hiroki was still trying to get used to his surroundings. He assured the others that he would bring that babe to breakfast to show him off to everyone. Zero sat on the largest couch, directly on the middle cushion. Soon enough, Rima was on his left with Senri on the other side of her while Ruka was on his right. Hanabusa and Kain sat on the other couch directly across from Zero while Takuma stood behind Zero looking down. Hanabusa pretended to be engrossed in some advanced textbook while Kain looked on with a bored expression on his face. The nanny Zero had hired lurked off in the corner of the room, ready whenever she were to be called. Zero really liked her, even though she too was a vampire. She was a level C from a poor family, only 18 but had experience with newborns. She believed in coexistence and didn't have a problem with Zero or Hiroki being Hunters as well as vampires. It was also a plus that she didn't know anything about his prior to his transformation from level D to level B. All the girl cared about was the baby and getting paid so that she could send her younger brother to Cross Academy when he was old enough. Their family had lost their father some years ago, so Zero empathized with her.

"Julie, go sleep. You've been up all night too. I'm sure that no one will object to me having my son with me to classes this one time."

Julie smiled up at her kind employer. "Yes, Zero-sama. Thank you. But if you do need me for anything, please call and I will come right away." With that Julie left to get a few hours of sleep.

Ruka had enough of quietly observing. Zero had promised her months ago that she would be allowed to hold the baby once he was presented to the night class and she was ready to collect. He might be a bit of a bitch and hard to get a long with but throw a baby in the mix and she was putty.

"Zero… I want Hiroki."

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing with Hiroki?" ' _what does she mean she 'wants' him? To keep? That's not happening…'_ Zero thought to himself.

"You said I could hold him, now give him here." Ruka stretched he long arms out waiting for the young father to deposit the child in her arms.

"Ok, ok. You have held a baby before, right? He's a vampire but he's also hunter. Make sure you support his neck…" Zero looked doubtful at the light brown haired vampire who was becoming inpatient.

"Yes, I know. Come on. I've even read those stupid human books. I won't wake him and besides, it won't be for long. I have to get ready for bed in an hour or so."

"Ok, just don't go anywhere with him. Keep him in this room." Zero handed over the small infant that he loved so much and watched as Ruka cradled him. The attention in the room shifted with the baby. Rima go up and walked over to sit next to Ruka now and the two began to quietly coo at the boy.

"He is going to have the biggest, non-biological family ever if this keeps up" Zero muttered quietly under his breath.

"Hey Zero, when would you like to start his lessons? I should begin to prepare lesson plans but we need to test him to see where his intelligence level sits." Hanabusa stated as he looked up from his text book.

"Hanabusa…" Zero almost whined, "He's only a day old. ONE. DAY. OLD. You seriously cannot be thinking about his education at this point right? When is preschool for kids anyway? Like 7? Let him be a kid for a while ok?"

Hanabusa huffed at this statement. "Zero, by the time I was 7, I already had my own lab and had several business deals with pharmaceutical companies. If he is to be under my tutelage then he will begin young. I do not want an idiot as a student."

"Who said you get to teach him?" Zero shot back. ' _Why didn't I think of this sooner, of course that idiot will want to teach him. He did bring him into this world after all.'_ Zero groaned at his own thoughts. Looks like they will all be sticking together a lot longer than he had originally anticipated. "So what age do you think he needs to begin these so call lessons of yours?"

"Well, it depends on his development. That's part of the reason why I want to see him so frequently. I'd love to begin lessons when he turns 1 but it depends on him. Informal lessons will begin immediately. You know babies absorb everything they are exposed to." Hanabusa stated matter-of-factually.

"Alright, but I do get a say in it and he will train to be a hunter starting at age 5 with all the other hunter kids. It wouldn't hurt for him to be exposed to Vampire kids but I'd like to wait a few years for that too." Never in his life did Zero think he would be discussing parenting strategies with Hanabusa Aido, let alone any vampire. He smiled slightly thinking about how much he has changed.

"Alright that's agreeable. He will need the best education to keep up with the other nobles. And I would like to figure out how a exhuman level B procreated with a human hunter and was still able to have a level B noble child. He should be either a level C or D. I just do not get it…" Hanabusa rambled to himself. Zero dismissed this for now. Nothing can be solved or should be solved as they were enjoying their time just sitting on the couch. Plus he figured it had more to do with the spell he cast to only pull from his own genes rather than the surrogates.

Zero tilted his head back thinking and hoping he could rest a little bit before Ruka handed Hiroki back to him when he was poked in the cheek. He opened his eyes slowly to see Rima inched from his.

"Yes Rima?" This was something else he had gotten used to. Rima and Senri didn't speak much and when they did, they never raised their voices. Instead if they wanted your attention, poking was the go to method.

"I'm holding him next, ok?"

Zero smirked at this; of course the ladies would already be drooling over his son. That thought made him actually chuckle out loud because at that moment, Hiroki drooled over Ruka but she didn't seem to mind as she had a rag strategically placed to catch it. Zero closed his eyes and leaned his head back again. "Yeah, ok. But you have to get Ruka to give him up first and she doesn't seem inclined to. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm trusting you guys to protect him." The last sentence came out almost slurred.

Within a few minutes Zero was fast asleep. Ruka, Rima, and Takuma were taking turning holding Hiroki when Kaname returned. He saw the group in the living room with the sleeping hunter and decided to join. As he entered the room, he motioned for them not to rise and greet him.

"Please do not do that every time I walk into a room. It gets rather tedious don't you think?" Kaname joked. He figured if the hunter was asleep, then he could be himself until Zero woke.

"How was the headmaster, Kaname?" Takuma inquired.

"About as tired as this one is. He was falling asleep during the middle of our conversation so I left him to rest. Should we not let Zero sleep in his room as well?" At the brunettes suggestion, everyone became tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing.

It was Hanabusa who finally replied, "Um… Its best not to try to move Zero while he's sleeping. He tends to react badly. Notice that no one is touching him? Plus he asked us not to leave the room with Hiroki. But if you don't want him sleeping down here we can wake him up."

"Interesting. Well, let him be for the time being. So this is Hiroki. He looks just like the twins." Kaname leaned over Senri, who was currently holding the infant. Senri saw that his cousin looked like he wanted to hold the baby but cautioned against it.

"Kaname, it's not the best idea to touch Hiroki without Zero's permission first." He said in a quiet monotone voice. Kaname disregarded it and moved to pick the child up. What happened next occurred too fast for anyone eyes to follow.

"I agree with Senri. No one touches my son without my express verbal permission. Even you, oh pureblood king." Zero darkly whispered in the restrained purebloods ear. Everyone was on their feet, with the exception of Senri and Rima, moments later after they had processed what had happened. Zero had Kaname's wrist bent behind his back and thorny vine wrapped around his throat and upper body. Seiren reacted seconds before the others and had her extended claws to Zero's throat, awaiting her masters orders.

"It's alright Seiren." Upon hearing these words, Seiren lowered he hand but did not move back. "Zero, I apologize for crossing the line. You are correct to be weary on who you let near your son. If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing. I am surprised by how quickly you reacted, seeing as you were asleep. Did you put a charm on your son?"

Zero began retracting his vines as soon as Seiren removed her hand and slowing relaxed into a less aggressive position.

"No, it's a Kiryu thing. As a parent, I just know. Even if I were unconscious, I would know if someone touched my son that I did not give permission to."

"I seem to be learning more and more about you, Zero. That was quite and interesting power display. Please don't tell me that you use that much force against my friends when you use them as practice." There was a dangerous edge to Kaname's voice. He was again surprised by Zero's aura. It was strong and deadly, but what was worse is that he could tell Zero was still holding back.

"Of course not, they are my friends too. I certainly do not want them to become injured beyond repair or worse dead."

"So you do not know the full extent of your powers? Have you used them to the maximum capacity yet?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Of course not. I like my friends _alive_." Zero was becoming annoyed at this line of questioning. He needed to get away from the pureblood before he did something stupid that would reverse all his hopes of getting along with him. He needed to find his twin to keep him calm.

Kaname smirked at the answer. This is exactly what he was hoping for. "Then, perhaps, you should go against me. You can finally see how far your new abilities go and it has been awhile since I could really spare with anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys... long time no see. I am so very very very sorry for my lack of updates. I past my nursing boards they became engrossed with work and the lost my motivation. But here it is. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, please send me a PM. You guys are the absolute best! See you all next chapter!

Chapter 7

Zero looked at Kaname dumbfounded. In less than 24 hours this vampire had made him feel such an array of emotions. Now he remembers why he thought he hated his man years ago. ' _Why is it when he purposely pisses me off, I am even more attracted to him. Idiot pureblood'_ he thought to himself before answering.

"Sure, but I have rules. First, it's always one on one. You can't have Seiren run in to rescue you. Also we have to agree when the match ends; I don't allow knock outs. Finally you cannot hold back; even you, almighty pureblood king." Zero smirked at the jab. Hopefully it would get him riled up enough to have a real match… and maybe break this ice between the two of them.

"That's fine, do you do these matches in the practice gym?" The gym was Kaname's own design to allow the nobles a place to practice and use their gifts without destroying to school. It was resistant to almost every element and sound proof from the day class.

"Usually, but will it hold your powers? Personally I like to go to a field in the mountains about 15 miles from here. It's far enough away that no one can hear and it's pretty isolated from any villages. Which do you prefer?" Zero was trying to be gentlemanly and allow the brunette to choose. He had ample practice in both arenas so it didn't matter too much to him.

"Outdoors seems like an interesting setting. Do your rules allow for use of the elements around us? It would be a more natural fight. But if you would like to exclude that aspect, I think I would rather indoors." The pureblood turned it back on the hunter. He knew Zero had developed an array of abilities and if they were to be truly tested he would want to be outdoors.

"Of course the rules allow elemental use. How would we train our abilities otherwise? Fine, we will have our match outdoors at sunset. There is no knock outs allowed, neither is any damage that will take longer than a day to heal from. Finally, it's just you and me. No spectators allowed. Do you agree to my rules?" Zero inquired. If Kaname was serious about sparing with him then he better be prepared to follow the rules. They are in place for a reason.

Kaname smirked at the last rule. It was just like Kaien had said of Zero's grandfather; the Kiryu's only duel in privet. "I agree. And if you win, I'll let you become vice president." Kaname figures that if Zero really wants the position bad enough, he will come at him with all his strength. Kaien even said Zero wouldn't fight him seriously; perhaps this would be the way to succeed.

"Even if I lose, I won't give up the vice president position so easily. I'll meet you at your rooms just before sundown." Zero walked over to Senri, who was still holding Hiroki, took the babe and began to head toward the stairs. "I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight Kaname."

"Indeed, you are correct. Until tonight, Zero." With that the pureblood watched at father and son ascended the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Turning he addressed his inner circle, "I want to make it very clear that no one is to follow us tomorrow. I plan to test Zero's strength and do not need any of you there. Furthermore, should Zero be lucky enough to draw blood from me, do not attempt to find us. In fact, I am entrusting all of you to control the common class should such an event occur. Is that understood?"

Almost immediately all present placed their right fist over their hearts, bowed and in unison said "Yes, Lord Kaname."

"Thank you, I shall retire for the day. Please make sure no one disrupts my rest." With that the pureblood left for his rooms.

The night was restless for both Zero and Kaname. Both had thoughts on the upcoming "battle" and weighed with the sexual tension that seemed to be growing between the two. When the sun finally began its decent, both where ready and excited to test each other. Kaname was showered and deciding what to wear, he knew sparing in a suit or even dress clothes would not be a good idea, but he owned so few casual clothes that he was unsure what to wear. ' _What a time to be thinking about what to wear.'_ The pureblood chastised himself. However, he needn't worry long as he found a package in the study with a small note attached.

Kaname-

I figured your prissy arse wouldn't have appropriate sparing clothes. Try not to get too much blood on these, I happen to like them and expect them returned.

-Z

To say he was shocked was an understatement; along with agitated. Did the hunter really think he would land a blow that would actually draw his precious pure blood? Ridiculous. The thought alone of putting the hunter in his place had his inner beast purring. Oh, he was going to look forward to this event. The pureblood king decided to go to breakfast before changing into the black sweatpants and crimson v-neck tee shirt. ' _Perhaps I can sweeten this dual with a bet. I would quite enjoy a taste of that deliriously sweet blood…'_ Kaname thought to himself. Smirking slightly, he left his rooms to joining the others in the dining hall for breakfast.

Zero on the other hand was really well and truly excited for this match. He always held back on the nobles. They didn't even know the truest extent of his powers, mainly for their safety but also there was a feeling of privacy that he did not want violated. He they knew just how much was being held back, they might consider him an enemy. The hunter really did not want that; so he trained no to hone his skills but also to reign in the full potential. Only his master knew of the extent of his powers when he followed the younger hunter along on a mission during his "dark days", as he referred to the time when he was suicidal. Just before laying down to sleep last night, the hunter had a thought of Kaname showing up in the night class uniform. ' _No, that wont do at all.'_ He thought to himself. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants that were a bit long on him and a red shirt that subconsciously reminded him of the pureblood and rang for a servant. He instructed that the servant deliver them after the pureblood went to sleep but before he woke. Feeling almost giddy now that it was morning, Zero showered and dressed in haste in order to spend some time with Hiroki and the night class at breakfast prior to meeting with the brunette.

"Ah, Zero-sama, he is just too cute!" cried a lovely blonde middle class vampire. Zero decided to honor his word and introduce Hiroki to the rest of the night class to breakfast.

"Thanks Torha." The silverette replied. He found himself surrounded by the majority of the female population of the night class. They flocked to him once he entered the dining hall with the babe in hand.

"Zero-sama, what is his name?"

"Will he be more hunter or vampire, Zero-sama?"

"You wont leave us now, will you Zero-sama?"

Questions seemed to fly all around the father-son duo that Zero had to raise his hand to silence them.

"Ladies please, try to keep your voices down, he is only 2 days old. His name is Hiroki and no, we are not going anywhere for a few years. You will all get to witness him grow." The girls swooned at the thought of seeing a little version of Zero and Ichiru learning to walk and talk. They were almost acting like the day class fan girls. Of course they knew the older twin didn't swing their way but there was always hope for the younger twin and then maybe they could have a little Kiryu of their own. On level C whispered this to her friend, not realizing Zero's better-than-the-average-vampire hearing and shuttered inside. He sent up a little prayer for his brother and hoped fate would be kind to him. Zero was just about to get the nanny to take Hiroki to his highchair when the pureblood king entered. He looked regal in his tailored, charcoal dress pants and crisp white shirt. Zero frowned thinking the pureblood blew off the clothes he sent his way. _'Are they not good enough for his royal ass?!'_ he thought to himself. Motioning to the nanny, Hiroki was taken to his table with the nobles and Zero followed after.

The pureblood was confused at first upon entering the dining hall. Someone had rearranged the seating so that all the tables were on the same level. No longer could he dine on a platform at the head of the room and monitor the room full of vampires. Instead, there were a few dozen round tables all on the same level. Kaname did not know where he was to sit but soon his attention was diverted to the hoard of night class students; specifically night class girls. _'Now what has their attention that they did not realize I had entered the room?'_ The king thought to himself. Soon he received his answer as a path was made; Zero and his nanny with son in hand exited the hoard. He saw Zero look him over and a flash of, was that disappointment, flinted across his face. Kaname chose to follow the silverette to whichever table he went to, seeing as for almost the past 2 years, he had been in charge. _'Perhaps Zero was the reason for the change in the dining hall'_ , he mused to himself.

Reaching the table shortly after the silverette, Kaname was surprised to see his inner circle and Ichiru already seated at the table the silverette chose. ' _Was this a normal occurrence?'_

As if reading this thoughts Takuma spoke up, "Good morning Kaname, I trust you slept well? You seem a bit confused with the new set up Zero instituted. It has actually been great! It has helped the lower class vampire break out of their shell and allowed more socialization, while we still keep with our own group mainly for our own comfort." The ever smiling vampire explained.

"How interesting." Was all he could reply. He was grateful that there was an extra seat open at the table that he readily took. After seating, the rest of the table expressed their morning wishes and then resumed whatever conversations and discussions they were having prior to his arrival. This was still absolutely confusing to the pureblood as before he was always the center of attention. He decided it was a most welcomed change; he could sit back and observe. He felt more relaxed than he had in quite a long while.

"I hope you don't plan on sparing in that Kaname-sama." One of the servants spoke up as she poured his tea. _'I don't think I have ever had a servant speak to me unless they were spoken to first.'_ Thought Kaname, completely flabbergasted that he could not even think of an appropriate response.

"Now, now Katie. Let the king do as he pleases with those expensive Armani clothes. But do bring him something hearty so that he has enough stamina, I'd hate to win only because I wore him out too soon." Zero gently joked.

"Yes Zero-sama. And what about you? Would you like your usual or something a bit more?" The servant Katie questioned with all the admiration she could muster.

"I'll take my usual, but please add a side of breakfast meat. I don't care what kind, whatever is available." He replied readily.

"Yes sir! I'll be back promptly!" She nearly shouted as she ran off to fill the orders.

Zero turned to the pureblood expecting him to be angered at the servant for dare speaking so boldly toward the king but was met with an amused pureblood.

"And here I thought you said you were gay; but I find you flirting with the staff. Are you sure you do not swing both ways like your twin, Zero?" He said it light and jokingly but inside, deep down, he felt disappointed and resentful for the girl to receive his silverettes attention. _'Wait… what and I thinking._ MY _silverette. That dream and kiss have really messed me up.'_ Kaname mentally shook his head and resumed staring at Zero. He caught the light blush that dusted the tips of his ears and was struck with the image of the sweating blushing hunter from his dreams. At this, the pureblood really did shake his head dispersing the alluring images.

"I was just being nice to her. I cannot help it that I turn these girls down, explain the situation and still, they come after me." Zero muttered embarrassed. Perhaps he should scowl more.

"Besides, she had a point. Are you really going to spare in those clothes?"

"No, I planned on changing after breakfast. I am not accustomed to such casual clothing and dining in them seemed too foreign." Kaname replied. His food arrived and was pleased to see a bowl of porridge and orange juice with a side of fruit salad.

"Very well, after the class change over, we will head out. I expect you to be ready." Zero replied digging into his meal similar to the purebloods with the addition to bacon.

It seemed like they were in their own world so much so that Kaname forgot that he was still surrounded by his most trusted friends. He looked around the table to see Takuma feeding Senri some Pocky. Ruka and Rima were huddled in a deep discussion. Hanabusa and Akatsuki and Ichiru seemed to be discussing a movie that would be coming out next week and when the best time to see it would be. It was a very comfortable situation that he felt he could get used to quickly. Although they were at the academy, Kaname felt that he was finally at home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Kaname quickly finished eating and returned to his rooms. He changed into the clothing that Zero provided and decided it would be a good time to look over some of the papers from the counsel that he brought with him. While he was officially crowned king, he allowed the counsel to reform and work until it was time to really reestablish the monarchy. But for now, it was his job to guide, advise and reassure the newly formed counsel. He felt like a glorified babysitter to be honest. They were too afraid to really make any decisions without his expressed agreeance. While it frustrated him, he understood that it was mainly due to fear of being obliterated like their predecessors. Sighing, Kaname went on to read the next proposal. Half was through the 30-something paged document, he heard the sweetest singing. Curious, he expanded his aura and found no one else on the floor but Zero and Hiroki. Surely the child could do no more than cry or coo but even more confusing is the sweet noise coming from the silver haired hunter. Ever so slightly, Kaname peeked outside his room while masking his aura and scent. Sure enough, Zero had also changed in to sparing clothing and was walking toward the nursery with the sleeping child in his arms. He was humming so softly at this point, Kaname could barely make out the tune.

Suddenly, Zero looked up and directly at Kaname. Zero held up a finger to his mouth motioning the pureblood to keep quiet least he wake the babe before he disappeared into the nursery. ' _He shouldn't be able to sense me when I have my scent and aura masked…'_ Kaname thought to himself. _'Zero was exhibiting the same powers a pureblood would but he does not give off the aura of a pureblood. Anyway that should be impossible!;_ He reasoned with himself. Kaname did not realize that he continued to debate this to himself in the hallway until the person who consumed his very thoughts stepped back though the door, this time without the child.

Zero saw the pureblood still standing where he last saw him and decided to approach him.

"You look good in casual clothes Kaname." He said smirking.

"Don't you mean that I look good in your clothes Zero?" Kaname could not for the life of him figure out what possessed him to say that. Was he actually flirting with the silverette?! Surely not…

Zero did not know what to think. He felt himself blush and redirected that conversation as quickly as he could.

"We can go to the clearing now if you want. The night class is heading out now and if we go out back, no one will see us."

"Alright Zero. You lead the way and I will follow." The pureblood could not help but smirk, the silverettes blush had spread to dust his cheeks and the sight was so very tempting. Perhaps he could use this to win the match in the near future.

"Yeah, ok. Lets go then." Zero began to led the way down the stairs and through the kitchen's back door. Kaname had never gone into the kitchen before, let alone left though the back door. To be completely honest, he didn't know the building had a back door but it made sense as deliveries did not seem to ever go through the front.

They trekked through the forest for half an hour at a leisurely pace. Zero stated it was better to enjoy the walk verses using up energy that would be better spent on the fight.

Soon they arrived in a clearing that was absolutely breath taking. It was a large meadow surrounded by trees. Kaname could hear a creek very close by, perhaps just on the other side of the tree line. Patches of wild flowers dotted that area as did wild prairie grass, but it was not too tall as to hinder movement. One could tell this opening has been frequented by both man and animal as trails could been seen throughout it. Kaname didn't realize he had been turning himself around to take in the environment until he came full circle back to Zero. He was looking at him with a soft expression before he spoke.

"I came here a lot shortly after I lost my family and then again after you left with Yuki. This is my happy place but it is also a safe place. Do you remember the rules?"

"I do." The pureblood nodded.

"Well then, if you are ready, let's begin." Kaname nodded and the silver haired vampire disappeared from sight only to re-materialize behind the pureblood. Kaname quickly dodged a high kick and nearly avoided a left hook.

 _'Damn, how is he so fast? I can barely keep up with him'_ He desperately thought. Kaname quickly decided to follow the example and blurred out of sight as well.

Zero stood still for a moment, expanding his senses to find and track the pureblood only to realize last moment that the pureblood chose that exact moment to reappear behind him. Zero dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Kaname was only slightly faster than he was and Zero needed a way to slow the pureblood down. He dug his fingers into the earth and suddenly spouts of rose vines shot up from the ground. They snaked around Kaname's ankles and up his legs, almost caressing them as they moved. Zero knew this was tricky to use his vines and they were an actual extension of himself.

Seeing Kaname momentarily incapacitated, Zero's eye began to glow an eerie purple color. Several things happened at once: the moons light began to increase, highlighting everything in its path, the temperature dropped and it began to snow, the flowers, trees, grass and all other organic plants began to rapidly grow and bloom, the sky darkened, and the wind began to swirl around Kaname. To say the pureblood was stunned was a gross understatement. Even he could not control so many aspects of the elements at once. Zero's body began to lift from the ground, all the while his eyes glowed an unnatural purple.

Then suddenly, everything seemed to freeze in its place. The snow seemed to linger mid-fall, Zero hoovered above the ground, and every leaf and petal stood still… as if waiting for their masters command. The meadow was silent expect for Kaname's exerted breathing as he tried to free himself from the vines. Struggle as he may, he realized he was not getting out of them unless he unleashes his own powers. Kaname soon too stopped struggling as he focused his power inward before blasting it outward. What surprised him though was not that he could cut through the vines with his abilities, but that once he did, they bleed crimson. Then the scent hit him. It was the same tantalizing scents that lead him to Ichiru's room. The smell of Zero's blood. Looking over at said hunter, Kaname found him on his knee breathing heavily.

"Good job Kaname, not only are you the first to break through my vines, but you drew first blood. But I assure you, next blood is mine." The silver haired hunter turned vampire then lunged at Kaname.

They engaged in hand to hand battle, matching each other hit for hit. Equals in physical strength and endurance. Their bodies became fluid like, if one were to happen upon them, they would think that were dancing rather than fighting. It was almost as if their bodies reacted to one another subconsciously. Quickly changing his tactic seeing as neither could land a solid blow, Zero dropped to the ground and swept Kaname's feet from under him. The pureblood landed on his back but quickly rolled out of Zero's flying fists path. 'Damn, so close.' They both thought for different reasons.

Kaname suddenly lifted his hand, not to strike at Zero, but much to the others surprise, to hurl a boulder at him. As quickly as he dodged that, others began flying toward him at alarming rates. Zero had to put himself on the defense quickly. Once again, Zero touched the earth and vines sprouted out around him at an alarmingly fast pace. They formed a barrier around their master to protect him from the flying debris and also grabbing at the boulders, anchoring them to the earth so Kaname could no longer use them.

Becoming frustrated from the lack of advancement regardless of using a significant amount of power, Kaname lunged at the ball of vines hiding his prize. His eyes began to glow a deep crimson and his fangs elongated beyond that of any normal vampires. No, these where the fangs of a pureblood. Upper and lower canines reveled themselves, his hands morphed into claws, his skin becoming thicker and tanner. He was truly becoming the beast that all purebloods were but hid so well behind their human façade.

Sensing the change in the pureblood outside his cocoon of vines had an unusual and unexpected result began to take place on Zero. His own body began to change in response to the predator outside. He own eyes began to glow, he felt his fangs lengthen and then felt new ones behind and below also grow long. His hands also morphing into talons. Nothing like his had ever happened when he battled the nobles. For a moment, he panicked. He body was acting of its own accord, something that had not happened since before the fight with Rido. Why now? Was it in response to another pureblood attack? He didn't have time to dwell on it as Kaname began to claw at the outside of his safety nest. Zero took a few deep breaths before unleashing his aura into his vines, refortifying it and giving it an anti-hunter advantage. Silver thorns grew on the outer shell and lavender roses blossomed. As Kaname's beast rain down blow after blow, he began to be cut by the vicious anti-vampire thorns. The roses gave off a sickenly sweet scent that burnt the nostrils. They too, had an anti-vampire aspect to them, though they could do no harm to its master.

Once the pounding stopped, Zero retracted the vines slowly to see the beast that was threatening him. This was no longer an innocent sparring match but a hierarchy battle. Zero was hit with the alluring and dangerously tempting smell of Kaname's blood but could not see the man himself yet. The ground held shredded clothing that was once his loaned sparring clothes. His own clothes clung to him in shreds from his own transformation. Suddenly he tensed, sensing Kaname directly behind him. Zero tried to move out of the way but there was no match in speed when it came to the pureblood in beast form behind him. Zero shuddered as Kaname pulled him flush against his chest, inhaling deeply the youngers scent.

"Mmmm… you smell so good, Zero." The beast behind him purred. "Why do you feel so good and so right?"

Zero tensed, this was not Kaname. This was really and truly the beast. Was Kaname even aware of what the beast was doing.

"Kaname, please. Come back. I give in. You win. Please Kaname. Come back. Do not let your beast win against you." Zero pleaded, hoping to get through to the pureblood king.

"Hmmm, interesting. You are not a pureblood but your beast has manifested. But why has your beast not come out to play with me? Should I make a formal invitation?" Kaname's beast asked huskily while nuzzling into the silver-haired hunters nape.

Suddenly, the beast lunged. Zero tried to struggle but it was pointless when he was so entrapped by the man behind him. He felt as both upper and lower fangs drove into his neck. He felt the heady pulls as his blood left his body and filled on one behind him. His vision began to grow dark, his body began to slacken and worse of all, he felt something awaken within him before he passed out.

Zero slowly woke, dazed and confused. He was cold, covered in dirt and outside.

"What the hell happened last night?" he muttered out loud. He tried to move only to find a sharp stabbing pain in his lower back and a weight on his legs. Looking down he did not expect to find another pair of legs intertwined with his own. Dread instantly filled him. Slowly he traced the long, muscular legs up to find an equally muscular body nestled behind him, flush against his own body. That was when he realized he was naked. As was the obviously very male behind him. _'Oh shit. Oh shit. What the fuck happened last night?!'_ His mind still groggy from… something.. he couldn't quite remember at this moment, he continued his path up to see who was pressed so intimately against him. The man's face was hidden by a curtain of shoulder length brunette locks. His skin equally dirty; covered in earth, blood and what looked like body fluids.

Zero slowly lifted his hand to sweep away the hair that blocked the man's face, carefully trying not to awaken him. The last thing he needed was to confront someone in such a state without even remembering what took place. Carefully, he moved the hair, tucking it behind the stranger's ear only to reveal the one he had bipolar feelings for: Kaname.

In that moment that he looked into the others sleeping face, several thing happened at once. Flashed of memory came back to him, the sparing turned battle for alpha, the teeth that sunk into his neck, losing himself to his own beast. Then the images turned sporadic. He shredded the remaining clothing from Kaname's body before latching onto the purebloods neck. They feed simultaneously. A bond was formed. They mated. Flashed of skin, passionate noises, promises of devotion from both parties filled his senses as he jerked away from the warm body pressed behind him. It was not just beasts that took each other, but after the initial coupling, they came back to their normal selves… and ravished each other all over again. As he was connecting the dots in his mind, he did not notice the maroon eyes that watched him steadily.

Kaname had awoken when Zero swept his bangs away. The bright afternoon sun jolting his senses awake. He watched as Zero battled the information, unseeing that Kaname was awake. Kaname had come back to his mind after the initial mating he beast preformed. He could feel the pull of the other and of the bond. He took from Zero without asking or stopping, knowing that Zero was still in the throes of his beasts awakening. After Zero had passed out from their extensive and frequent coupling, Kaname stared at the silver haired beauty that was now his. He did not understand how everyone could think this man was just a level B; from what he saw, Zero was now mostly pureblood. The manifestation of his beast alone confirmed that. But none of that mattered anymore because this was his **_mate_**. He tried to be angry that this decision was taken away from him, he tried to resent the slumbering man who also actively sealed himself to the other, he tried… but he couldn't. Kaname was unsure if it was part of the bond or maybe some deeply hidden feelings awakened when Zero kissed him just two days ago but he found, even more startling, that he did not care. This was his mate. His and his alone. No one could take him from the pureblood king. With that he gathered this younger in his arms and drifted to sleep.

Now that they were both awake, tendrils of desire began to snake its way through the older vampires body. His mate looked delectable and lost; not too unlike a kitten. Making the decision to alert the other to his growing problem, Kaname swiftly gripped the others hips and in one swift motion was fully seated within the other. The evidence of the nights mating slicked the others passage way to ensure minimal pain along with still being stretched.

Zero cried out as he was suddenly filled, his eyes dilated and senses flared and filled with Kaname's overpowering scent. His body instantly complying with the older males advances against what his mind was telling him. Zero tried to resist, tried to raise both mental and physical barriers, but against Kaname, it was useless. Kaname slowly engulfed his mate with his arms, leaning in to inhale the youngers sweet musky scent.

"Good afternoon my mate. Did you sleep well?" He huskily whispered into Zero's ear. "I know that I most certainly did, especially after using so much energy. But now, my love, I feel fully energized. What about you?" he continued to tease, licking the shell of Zeros ear and playing with the silver earrings.

"Nghh… Kana… Kaname… What, ugh, what are you… doing?" Zero panted out. Kaname had struck that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him on the first thrust. He was having a difficult time forming complete thoughts, let alone voicing them.

"Well beloved, I thought it were obvious. I am taking what is mine. I am taking my mate." With that, he withdrew from Zero and flipped him onto his back. Kaname hovered over the strangely passive silverette before plunging back into the tight, moist heat that was Zero. He began a slow, tortuous tempo while pressing the silver-haired hunter flat. Zeros legs spread wide and arms pinned above his head by one of Kaname's hands. His face turned to the side so he could breathe allowed Kaname to watch the younger face blush and pant from exertion.

Attempting to resist, Zero tried twisting away. He pushed against the earth and managed to get onto his knees; only to have Kaname grip his hips tightly again and slam into them once more. This time was different though; the positioning changed caused Kaname to sink deeper within that hot, moist depth. He hit Zero's prostate directly and repeatedly. Zero cried out, unable to control his voice. His finger dug into the ground, saliva ran from the corner of his mouth, and nothing mattered any more other than the man giving him such unbidden pleasure.

Zero began to rock backwards, impaling himself on the steel that was so deeply imbedded in him. He couldn't see, hear or smell anything other than Kaname. Suddenly, Kaname pulled out leaving him feeling incredibly empty. He whined unabashedly while thrusting him hips upward to try to regain that incredible sensation only to be suddenly lifted and seated in the pureblood kings lap.

"Show me how much you want me Zero." The brunette whispered while gripping the youngers hips.

The break in pleasure brought some of Zeros senses back, albeit he was extremely horny now and needed release desperately.

"Ba..Bastard. What did you do?!" Desperate to blame someone for his current condition, he gathered his anger and attempted to direct it at the one he was straddling.

"I told you already, love. I am taking what is mine. My beast chose you as my queen and I am simply collecting. Now," His grip on Zero's hips increased, lifting him and swiftly impaling the young on his engorged penis, "I'll repeat myself only this once Zero, move those magnificent hips of yours and show me how much you want me."

As gravity did most of the work, Zero's prostate was struck again, bringing him closer to his release. His mind clouded again and the bond within them encouraged him to rock his hips. He slowly rolled his hips experimentally, rubbing Kaname's dick deep within him along that amazing bundle of nerves. Like lightening, it caused him to shift his hips upward then eased them back down. He heard a soft, nearly inaudible hiss and looked up to see Kaname's head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Encouraged that he wasn't the only one feeling so good, he repeated the motion but this time faster. The result was even better as he received a low, vibrating moan.

Giving up to his desires once again, Zero began his only tempo that gradually increases in speed and depth. Enclosing on both of their orgasms, Kaname began to thrust upward syncing with Zero's downward thrust. They both knew they would not last much longer as eyes grew red and canines elongated. Neither knew who reached for the other first, maybe they did at the same time but would deny it later. Suddenly fangs dug into each other's neck, unbearable pleasure spike through their bodies and acted as a catalyst for their simultaneous, explosive, and prolonged orgasms. Zero's release hitting them both along the chest and abdomen while Kaname's fills him to the brim and overflows down his leg. Exhausted, Zero slumps against Kaname, attempting to calm his breathing while Kaname hold the younger close to his body attempting to calm himself down as well. Neither knows how long the sat like that, in the privacy of the woods with only the sounds of nature and their own breathing around them.

Soon Kaname realizes that they have been gone for almost an entire day. While his pureblood aura would keep the vampires away, the hunters would be out looking for Zero soon. Plus he had a child to get back to. Move to voice these thoughts, Kaname looks down and is surprised to see the younger fallen asleep against his chest. He looks so small and peaceful in this moment that Kaname cannot find it in himself to wake the other.

So rather he lifts his mate in a bridal style, chuckling to himself since that is what Zero is to him now, his bride. He moved at a speed only a pureblood could to ensure no one would see his naked mate's body. No, that was for Kaname and Kaname alone, he smiled deviously to himself. They would have much to discuss when the younger regained his energy but for now, Kaname would like him sleep in his, no… that's not right, their rooms.

 **A/N:** Have you ever had a plan of how things were going to go and took quite a bit of time planning it out... then suddenly you start said plan and suddenly the story writes itself and you have no effing idea what the heck just happened?! yeah... that just happened. I have been so anxious about writing the fight scene and an really bad at it that it turned into this.. this hugh lemon fest. So let me know how you like it. Again, this is my first story, chapter 6 was my first attempt at a lemon bu this was the real deal, full blown smut. And I am super nervous. please please please leave me a comment to let me know if this is a good story, if I should continue, what you would like to see happen. I would not mind some plot bunnies at this point. Ok, no more rambling for no reason.

Special thanks to those how have added this story to their alerts and favorites but an even BIGGER XOXO to those who comment! You guys are the reason I keep writing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon entering their rooms, Kaname proceeded to placed his new silver-haired queen on the massive bed. It was larger than a king, custom made and designed to suit the vampire kings every need and desire. But now Kaname wondered if Zero would like it. After laying the boy down, he took the time to examine his body. It was his right after all, he was his husband, his wife, his queen, his mate. All of these titles will surely anger the boy passed out but Kaname didn't care, in fact he almost looked forward to the anger he would see flash in the newly passive eyes. Eyeing his prize, he noticed that Zero was still covered in dirt and grass; leaves were still stuck in his hair.

 _Perhaps a bath to sooth his body while I explore some more._ His mind deviously wandered to what all he could get away with while his mate was practically unconscious.

 _No, I can't do that… not while he is practically knocked out. That I will save for when he can make those delectable sounds and expressions for me._ Kaname thought wickedly.

A shiver escaped his mate's body so he decided to cover him with a blanket while he ran the bath. Not wanting to walk around in the nude while he waited, Kaname wrapped a crimson towel around his midsection and called for Seiren.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" The loyal purple haired follower enquired as she materialized out of air.

"I would like for you to move all of Zero's belonging into this room and have dinner for the both of us brought up. Also, has anything of importance occurred since we left?"

Never one to disobey or question her master, Seiren bowed her head in submission. She could feel that something had changed. There was a connected that bound the two men in this room together now. Without having to hear the command, she knew she would be serving this man and protecting him just as she did her master. "The hunters have begun to question Zero-sama's disappearance, the nursery maid has become increasingly anxious as well and the babe has not stopped crying for the past several hours. The vampires in your coven have been anxious since you left. Zero-sama's twin has too grown anxious. Perhaps an appearance soon would benefit all, my lord."

Thinking carefully about what the other had said, Kaname had quickly devised a plan.

"We will bath and dress before we make an appearance but first bring the baby here. At the very least Zero's aura will help sooth him and the nanny. Furthermore, the vampires should be able to feel our presence, they will be calm until we decide to show ourselves."

"Yes Kaname-sama. I will bring Hiroki here now then do as commanded." With that, the purple haired vampire seemed to wisp away into thin air.

Turning back to the bathroom, Kaname checked the water and its temperature. Seeing as it was filled enough and warm enough he turned the faucet off before heading back into the bedroom with a damp wash clothe. He proceeded to clean his mates face and neck of the blood and dirt and removed the grass and leaves from his hair. He needed to be presentable enough to not scare the nanny. After this was finished, he gently began to wake the silver haired beauty by nudging him and calling his name.

"Zero. Zero, its time to wake up love. Zero." Each time his voice getting louder and the nudging turned into shaking.

"Zero. WAKE UP." Kaname all but shouted at the deep sleeper.

"Wahhh!" Zero woke with a start. Eyes wide and panting. He was confused and dazed, trying to take in his surroundings. Last he remembered… was… going to the clearing? No that wasn't right… the fight… then fangs… then… oh god… then this morning… with Kaname… who was staring right at him with that damned smirk on his face. _Shit._

"You look quite adorable, love but you better collect yourself. We will have a guest in just a moment."

 _A guest?! Now?_ Zero frantically thought to himself. He pulled the covers to him his torso, noting that he was still very much so naked under the blanket.

"What the hell, Kaname? What the fuck happened last night? You couldn't give us a few minutes to talk about this before you parade god know who into this room, while we are BOTH fucking naked?!" he was fuming at the pureblood. Not only did he not get a chance to figure out all that happened the day before but now he has to act calm and in control while butt naked with an equally but naked, conniving, arrogant pureblood.

"Oh, I think you will be glad to see this guest. If not, I can send him away. I would never say no to some alone time with my beloved mate." Kaname could not control the smirk he was trying to contain by the end of the sentence. As he waited for the reply from his now red faced mate, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, and here they are now. You may enter."

The door slowly opened revealing Julie and a crying Hiroki. Julie's eyes were wide and frightened. She quickly scanned the room and saw Kaname standing there by the bed, too scared to notice the aura from behind him. She quickly did a curtsy and greeted the pureblood.

"You called for us Kuran-sama?" Her voice audibly shook. She was afraid for Zero-sama had not returned and she was called to bring the baby to the purebloods room by his bodyguard. She didn't know where Zero was and knew she couldn't keep Hiroki safe from such a high ranking vampire, let alone the king.

"Yes, there is someone who wishes to see you both." The smiling pureblood stated. Then moving out of the way, he revealed the wide eyed Zero. In his bed. And visibly naked under the sheets. But that did not matter to the nanny. She was so overwhelmed with joy at seeing her master that she ran to the bedside.

"Master Zero-sama! I was so worried when you did not return, and then Hiroki-sama started crying and would not stop, and… and… I was just so scared!" She broke down as the silver haired vampire/ vampire hunter took the baby from her arms.

"Julie, calm down. It's alright. I am perfectly fine and back now. The sparing…. Just took longer as I was against a pureblood is all. No need to worry." His eyes flashed to Kaname as he tried to sooth his frantic nanny and son both. After getting them both calm and a quick feeding of blood to Hiroki, they left leaving the pureblood and Zero alone.

"My, I don't know if I should be impressed or jealous." The brunette commented as he checked on the water to make sure it was still warm. Seeing as it was he headed toward to bed.

"Jealous of what?" Zero snapped at him.

"How fast you calmed Hiroki and then feeding him like you did. It made me rather jealous but impressed with how you will be with our children."

"O…Our ch..children? What?!"

"Hmm… did you think that since we are both male that would keep me from impregnating you now that we are mated? Takuma said he explained the birds and bees of higher level vampires to you and Zero, you are most defiantly a higher level." With that he scooped the hunter up from the bed bridal style again and walked towards that bathroom.

"God damn it Kaname, put me the fuck down! I am not a women. Stop carrying me everywhere!"

"No, I think I rather like keeping your naked body pressed against mine." Kaname slyly smirked at the rapid spreading blush to take over his lovers face.

"You're a fucking asshole, Kaname. Seriously. What the hell happened last night and why the hell did we fuck? I was saving myself for my one and only you bastard." Kaname carefully dropped the towel still secured around his waist and lowered the both of them in the hot water. Zero hissed at the drastic temperature change but slowly relaxed against Kaname's chest subconsciously as the water helped ease his sore body.

"I want answers Kaname. Our sparring match went to hell fast and then I wake up with you practically raping me. Then I wake up again, naked in your bed." Kaname flinched at his wife's choice of words, rape was something he never thought he was capable of, but looking at it from the silverettes perspective, their first time could fit that description.

Kaname decided that he should come clean to his bride. Tell him everything from the kiss they shared at the hospital to moments before he woke the silverette up. To say Zero was in shock would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted, Kaname had been having wet dreams about him. Kaname harbored feelings, albeit confused ones, for him. It was his turn to blush and turn away from the brunette.

 _Here goes nothing…_ He thought to himself. "I understand your feelings before the field, as I too have been having the same thoughts and dreams." He said with an even redder complexion taking over the already pink hue. "But I knew what it was that I was feeling. I didn't deny it to myself and try to suppress it until my beast overrode all logical thought, Kaname. Do you even realize what you did? Yeah, it was you beast that marked me, us, but it was still you. I am to be the president of the hunters. You are to be the vampire king. We cannot be together. This is why I never acted on my feeling. We need to figure out how to reverse this. Break the bond."

He did not see Kaname's face as he spoke, seeing as he was staring into the water as he spoke and still sitting the purebloods lap. Perhaps he did not want to see his face either, as it became darker and more twisted as the hunter/vampire spoke.

"There is no way to break the bond, Zero." He hissed out making Zero look up at Kaname's face. What he was nearly had him tremble in fear. Kaname's eyes nearly blacked out in rage and possessiveness.

"You are MY wife, My mate. You will be MY queen. You will stay by MY side. And, Zero," His face hovered just centimeters from the others, "you will bear MY children. Is that understood?" His voice was deadly and quiet; daring the hunter to deny him, oppose his ultimate authority.

"No Kaname, I do not understand." Zero boldly protested right back; never breaking eye contact. "If you want me, you have to earn it. Just because the ceremony was completed does NOT mean I will give whole self to you. Now, if you want me to be your wife, your queen and the mother to your children, then woo me. But know this Kaname, I will never give up being a hunter. I will never give up my own power, authority or independence. If there truly is no way to break this bond, then you need to accept I am not some trophy wife that will be your arm decoration or a baby factory spitting out carbon copies of you. I have power of my own right."

Kaname was impressed with his little mate's speech, and he knew that he was right. He couldn't just take Zero away from the hunters. That would cause a war that neither wanted. His mind quickly devising a plan that would work out the best for both sides and more importantly, himself. His aura lessened as he leaned back against the tub.

"Then let me assure you, love, this bond is permanent unless one of us dies. But I do believe you are correct, both sides will become outraged by the news of our mating. Perhaps, for public appearances, we can agree that we mated for the sake of both sides and furthering peaceful co-existence? Perhaps we shall write a treaty solidifying it. As for our courtship, that I have no problem doing. But as of this moment, these are your rooms as well. I will not have my spouse sleeping away from me." Kaname then slowly began tracing his hands and fingers up with silverettes hips and back, feeling each curve and where made his mate quiver.

"Furthermore, I will not deny myself the pleasure of you. Because you, Zero Kuran, are absolutely exquisite." Those wandering fingers made their way down his spine, no stopping until the reach Zero's quivering entrance.

The blush that had dissipated with the previous discussion came back tenfold as Zero's eyes dilated in pleasure. He could not stop his body from responding to his mates touch. It lit a fire in its wake that only grew when Kaname's finger slowly circled his entrance before finally plunging in.

"Ba..Baka! Stop, We are… oh god…Kaname, stop…. Still talking…" Zero barely panted out.

"Why, love, I was just cleaning you out thoroughly. Perhaps you didn't want that cleaned out? Hmmm? Don't worry beloved, I know exactly how to put it back right the way it was." Kaname gave his little mate a full fang filled smile before removing his fingers abruptly earning a subconscious whine from the silverette just to spear his engorged penis deep within his wife's confines. Kaname gave a deep throaty chuckle to Zero's inability to resist him. Try as he might, Zero was completely caught in his man's grasp.

Feeling the need to torture and punish his hunter, Kaname kept perfectly still. His rod deep within Zero's confines pressed neatly against his prostate. The pleasure was nearly unbearable as his husband refused to move but began attacking Zero's nipples in earnest. Zero gave a deep moan before smacking his husband upside the head.

Trying to fight the desire filling him so that the conversation could continue took every last bit of Zero's mental strength. Finally his was able to grit out between clenched teeth "Move and I'll shoot you. We need to talk Kaname. This can wait."

"That is where you are so dreadfully wrong Zero, this cannot wait." And with that he lifted Zeros hips only to slam them down again. Zero placed his hands on Kaname's shoulder to keep himself stead as his husband set an even more torturous tempo. Lift, slam, grind. Lift, slam, grind. Over and over again. The water sloshed out of the tub but neither paid any attention. The bond had awoken with Kaname's first thrust within Zero but had been awake for since before the bath for Kaname. Soon Zero was grinding back and lifting himself. The water acted as a lubricant but soon became too slick. Kaname lifted the silver haired beauty out of the tub, all the while still trusting deep within him.

Kaname didn't want to travel far and placed Zero on the counter top, then grabbed the younger man's ankles lifting them onto his shoulders. The change in angle made them both cry out in bliss. The friction increased without the ever-present water from the tub bringing both boys closer to a maddening release. Zeros cock twitched madly and the tip was a deep crimson.

"Kana… I cant… I'm.. I'm gonna…" He panted out as drool sliding down the corner of this mouth.

"Me too love, together ok?" Kaname received a quick nod as he felt his orgasm coil in his pelvis. Grabbing ahold of his mate's neglected penis he began to pump in time with his sporadic and thrust. Twice, trice, four times and his orgasm hit him like a truck. It felt like this dick was a fire hose that didn't have an off. He watched from this angle as his precious one orgasmed as well then as his seed filled him to the point of creating a small bump between him muscular hip bones. It looked like he was a few months pregnant, it filled him so much. It caused a primal reaction in the older boy… Wanting, no needing, to see him mate round and plump with their offspring. _Perhaps all this mating will impregnate him soon._ Kaname thought gleefully to himself as the lowered his forehead to his mates. Their panting breathe soon mingles and eyes met. Before either one knew it, their lips had joined in the sweetest of kisses. It was not rushed nor overwhelming but still full of passion.


End file.
